


Let's Play Phantom TV!

by ProjectMarbles



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Internet Famous, Mutual Pining, everyone is an internet personality in some way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectMarbles/pseuds/ProjectMarbles
Summary: When popular speed-runner and streamer Akira Kurusu is asked an important and life-changing question while streaming he reveals his celebrity crush: Olympic gymnast and unexpected streamer Sumire Yoshizawa.  Who unbeknown to him also regards Akira as her celebrity crush. With a nervous shake, a discord invite is sent that changes the two streamers lives forever.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako/Iwasaki Rio, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Niijima Makoto & Okumura Haru, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 104
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

QUOTE: whose your celebrity crush?

The quick yet precise tapping of a controller, the low lit room, and the black cat resting comfortably on the lap of a young man with curly black hair.

"My celebrity crush?" says one Akira Kurusu whose attention is mixed between the flying chat on his monitor and the screen that shows a blue hedgehog racing at impossible speeds through a level. Akira lets a smirk lay on his face before answering in all honesty. 

"Ryuji Sakamoto." 

SHU404: CAP

bottomTIER: CAP

GUNABOUTMASTER: CapCAP! 

PhanP01:caaaaaap

"Wow you guys are so mean to Sakamoto-kun. What would he say if he heard this!" Akira says with layers of sarcasm in his tone. A played up dramatization. Despite how he plays around with his chat telling them something as personal as a crush wasn't something he planned to do. Especially not while practicing to beat his Sonic 3 record. 

QUOTE: serriously Joker you gotta teell us!!

" I have to tell you. When I said AMA I thought you guys were going to ask about my book collection." 

IOIODIO: boooring brrooooo 

REDRIOT: ZZZZ

SHOGIQUEEN:Im actually interested in the book collection. But i DO want to know who youre crushing on. 

" Fine - Ann Takamaki. " the quick incoming messages of disapproval come in quicker than the man anticipated. Joker chuckles again as Morgana shuffles in his lap. 

" You guys are persistent-" he thinks that telling them wouldn't be that bad. It's not like they'd ever figure out who she is. How could they if he doesn't give a name. 

"Alright jeez, I'll tell you assholes. She's a gymnast and don't be weird about that or I'm banning you." 

GUNABOUTMASTER:a gymnast?? 👀👀

SHOGIQUEEN: like a Olympic medalist one? 

KAWAIIDESU1927329272: aww i was hoping itd be akechi :((((

ALIBABA: a gymnast hm 🤔. I didnt take you for a sports watcher. 

"I'm totally not. She was on TV on the train. And now I'm hooked-" he won't mention that he's seen all of her routines after the brief encounter. "Anyways moving on." 

REDRIOT: YOOO no no way whats her name! 

QUOTE: yeah you have to tell us her name! 

HAMTARO'SPINKY: ^^^^

Akira pushes up his glasses as the score for his level play on screen. He's distracted more than he wants to be, he's pretty sure he messed up a bit in this world. 

ALIBABA:Come on Jokeeerrrrrr

Great, now Futaba is begging. The boy sighs. So be the pressure of having some of your closest friends as loyal subs. 

"Okay! Okay! Just the last name. It's Yoshizawa." he admits. And even saying her last name makes him fumble into an enemy and Sonic to lose precious rings. Mind focused instead on the redhead who dragged his attention away from his morning commute to university. It wasn’t the striking red hair that contrasted against the background, or the way she effortlessly twirled in the air like magic, no - it was the smile she gave the cameras. Like you could get the world’s greatest artists to attempt to duplicate it and it wouldn’t be possible.

“Right so let’s get back to Sonic and some different questions can we? No more talk about crushes. You guys are weird I'm never doing an AMA again.” 

  
  


QUOTE: Boooooo

HAMTARO’SPINKY: He’s blushing guys lmaooooo

FOX_ARTIST: It’s quite a stunning blush isn’t it? 

SKULLSTERS: lmao stunning isn’t the right word. 

PAN_THER: No! Yusuke’s right it’s cute!

SHIHOLLEY: He looks like a loser lmao

GUNABOUTMASTER: hey don’t forget to get those rings you need for the emeralds

LUCKYME: what size shoe are you?!!

Akira squints at the sudden influx of arrival of some of his friends. Yusuke, Ryuji, Ann, Shiho. He thinks (or rather knows) that Futaba must have put them up to it. A chance to see the stoic and calm Akira Kurusu cracking under pressure. He won’t give them that kind of pleasure. Instead, he doubles down on focusing, answering questions as they come along, dodging robotic menaces as they come into his obstacle and making sure to not lean too hard on Morgana. 

“So that’s why the Arsene Lupin series is my favorite -”

ALIBABA: SUMIRE YOSHIZAWA!

“What-” 

SKULLSTERS:YOOOO!!! ALIBABA FOUND IT!

ALIBABA: Of course ;3

ALIBABA: Sumire Yoshizawa! She streams too! Her username is Violet!

“What-” 

PAN_THER: Oh! Oh! I see her she’s live right now!

SHIHOLLEY: She’s streaming overwatch oooohhh

SHOGIQUEEN: I didn’t see her as a tracer main.

QUOTE: I’m going to join. 

Akira’s speechless. He didn’t know that she streamed - he could have been watching her this entire time rather than just catching her old videos of her gymnastics performances. The blush his chat was talking about appears yet again on his features, a gentle crawl of nerves on his spine. 

“You guys are crazy,” he says with a laugh hoping that’ll ease off the nerve’s, “you see that Mona? Chat’s being crazy.” the black cat yawns before shifting his attention to the plants on Akira’s desk. Seeing Morgana - be Morgana is enough to calm him down.

SKULLSTERS: Duuuuude she’s talking about you now!

SKULLSTERS: We let her know who you are you’re welcome

KITTYKITTY: A lot of us are showing up in her stream now.

ALIBABA: She notiiiiced

“Did she now? Crazy.” 

ALIBABA: He’s speedrunning Sonic AND talking to chat - wow he must be really good! - Sumire Yoshizawa, Joker’s Crush. 

SHOGIQUEEN: let her know he’s a world record holder. 

“Yeah let her know I’m a world record holder for Sonic the Hedgehog, that’s really impressive. Thanks, chat. That’s really how you wingman.”

QUOTE: she’s really pretty

DEMIFIEND: she’s got really pretty hair too. It’s super red.

“Her smile is really pretty- shit.” he says absentmindedly, before smacking Sonic straight into a pool of lava and killing him.

DOCTORFEELGOOD: Ooooooooh!!!

PAN_THER: Awwww! <3 <3 <3 

PhanP01: he got so distracted he lost!

“Yeah! That’s your guys’ fault! I was doing great - amazing actually! Best time yet.” 

ALIBABA: he’s the guy who beat akechi’s record? That’s amazing - Sumire Yoshizawa, Joker’s Crush.

SHIHOLLEY: :O

SHIHOLLEY: you should gift her a sub lmao

“I’m not going to gift a stranger a sub, that’s awkward. She doesn’t even watch my stuff. How do I gift someone who isn’t watching the vid.” 

SHIHOLLEY: she might join stream!

DEMIFIEND: !!!!

BUCKSTER: !!!!!1

PhanP01: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOKER !!!!!

She won’t. She can’t. There’s no way, why would she. He won’t believe it, he can’t believe it. It’s just his friends fucking around with him. He can practically picture Ryuji and everyone else sharing a laugh over voice right now. 

  
“Ha-ha, should I get my hair ready then?” a jab at his chat. Mainly on the commonly known fact that his hair is never ready, naturally curly and a common mess is a style the young man preferred above anything else. He restarts the timer and the game to get a more accurate precision of his time playing. Time to focus for real. Chat can have their fun but as long as he can stay focused that’s all that matters.

VIOLET: Hiiii i’m here! 

Oh. His hands move on instinct now, he’s not even looking at the game. He’s focused on her username. Violet. She’s in his stream now, she’s in his stream because chat pushed her to be, meaning she’s probably aware that he’s got a huge crush on her. This means that this is his first impression, his first impression on the red-haired girl with the smile that outshines the sun.

“Hey Sumire, someone told me I had to give you a sub so just one second let me clear this.” cool and collected despite how he’s bouncing his leg in place.

PhanP01: Hi @Violet!

ALIBABA: GREETINGS @VIOLET!!!!

SKULLSTER: YOOOOO WHAT’s BONKING @VIOLET!!!!!

“Okay, so just smack against,” the black-haired boy clears his throat, “smack against Eggman right here and while he’s blowing up I can...” he quickly moves to his keyboard and mouse. Hoping that his glasses are covering most of his face right now. Mainly the blush.

“There you go a sub, just for you. Cuz chat asked me to. You’re welcome.” and back to playing. He’s trying his best. His blush can’t be that obvious, can it? 

VIOLET: haha thank you Joker!

ALIBABA:👀👀👀👀

RHYMEMEISTRO:👀👀👀👀👀👀

FRAPPYDAPPY:👀👀👀👀👀👀

VIOLET: are you speed running right now? 

“Trying to. Practice beating my record. Chat said you’re streaming are you - you know still streaming?” 

QUOTE:Blush bac, Blush back.

FOX_ARTIST: Ah beautiful 

“Blushing what? No blush. Crazy. You guys are crazy.” 

VIOLET: I’m streaming some matches in overwatch. I’m waiting for a match to start haha

ALIBABA: She’s checking out your past VOD’s =3

QUOTE: she says you’re really cool in your speed runs

REDRIOT: it’s so cool that he can look at chat and play the game I’m terrible at speedrunning - your crush.

“No it’s not, that impressive. I’ve got a lot of practice haha.” 

SHOGIQUEEN: Besting Goro Akechi’s time is rather impressive wouldn’t you think?

PAN_THER: Bought you a sub for her Joker!

SKULLSTER: bro she said you’re handsome. her chat got her blushing too!

SKULLSTER: broooo!!!

“Haha, that’s crazy!” he’s freaking out, he should stop the stream sometime soon but he told himself he’d beat the game before stopping. Just to get his times recorded. He clears his throat again. Taking an exploitable leap into the next level the boy doesn’t even flinch when Morgana claws his way over and up Akira’s shoulders. 

QUOTE: Add her on discord! 

LOUISE: ADD HER ON DISCORD!!!

R0adkill65: from @Violet stream, she said to thank you a bunch for the sub lmao

Celeste: ^^^

ChefBoyardee: ^^^^^

PHANSITE-01: Joker! Pull up her stream! 

“She did? Haha - nice. I can’t pull up her stream. I'm in the middle of a speedrun and I’m not going to add her on discord… unless she throws me an invite. You really want me to be that one nerd who begs for a discord invite? Come on chat. Ridiculous.” there you go that should stop them and should hopefully get rid of the blush on his face. He can’t believe he let it go on for that long. Maybe he should PM her later - or send an email for an apology.

Another jump into a level and he’s clos to the end. Flustered is one way to describe him as right now. He doesn’t know how to process any of this. His time is way screwed up and he missed a lot more rings than he’d like to. But this was just practice. Just practice. 

**_PING!_ **

Eyes avert down to the notifications on his monitor. Not from chat, not from his email, no. From discord. 

An invitation from @VIOLET#1129.

His chat explodes with various reactions and guesses as to why the hyper-focused streamer has stopped dead in his tracks, mouth slightly opened. And they aren’t the only ones. On another stream itself the chat explodes with hearts aplenty as the glasses-wearing redhead Yoshizawa hides her pink face in her hands not even believing that she actually listened to them and sent a friend invite to the handsome and skilled streamer who came out of nowhere. The one she’s been crushing on since she saw his face on gaming outlets the day he bested Goro Akechi’s speedrun. 


	2. Showing off my super cool island to the guy who called me his celebrity crush ft. Joker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We change perspectives, as now one Yoshizawa deals with the overwhelming pressure of showing off her hard-worked Animal Crossing island to her own celebrity crush! All thew ile making sure she doesn't let it be known she feels the same way! 
> 
> And yes Raymond will be there.

“Hi, guys! Hi! Yeah okay so today we’re going to be playing animal crossing,” the red-haired streamer says. Casual attire with her hair let loose, a comfortable yet classic look her audience is used to when she goes live this late. Her Switch home screen is a pantheon of Nintendo games but her profile would indicate she’s put more hours into Animal Crossing than anything else. 

“Only for a bit though, like an hour or two I have practice tomorrow. And it’s like 9:ish now. Got to get eight hours and a big breakfast tomorrow right!” 

_ KNIGHT: does the hunt for Bob continue lol _

_ Hawkmeister04: no way dude the bob hunt is over she’s given up _

_ Owo01010: Raymond! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3!!! I saw him!  _

_ Owo01010:RAYMOND! AHhhh you’re so lucky to have him! _

_ Moonstealer: I think she’s lucky that she’s got Dom on her island _

_ MarioFan010: DODO CODE? I have a gift for you! _

Her heart feels like it’s going to rip out of her chest. As the game loads up on her console her attention isn’t on her chat, but rather on her phone. Waiting for a notification. Breathe Sumire. Just breathe. Just breathe. 

_ VIERA: Is JOKER going to be stopping by?  _

_ KNIGHT: Oooooohhh!!! _

Her face starts to redden immediately at the mention of the other. The streamer whose chat invaded her own but a few days prior. She’s been attempting to play it cool or rather as cool as possible but her mind wanders immediately back to how she was peer pressured into sending him an invite over discord - and the phone call she had with her friends after closing the stream.

…

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Sumi!” the soft voice of one Haru Okumura states, she’s so gentle when she speaks and usually that’s enough to calm the gymnast down. But not tonight - her heart is practically smacking against her ribs. 

“No, no, no Haru-chaaan I messed up! I really messed up! How could I send him a discord invite like that! That’s so embarrassing!” 

“I really don’t think it is, he accepted didn’t he?” Makoto Niijima says. Sumire’s grateful her two lifelong friends were up at this ungodly hour. And were willing to video-chat about this of all things even if they aren’t understanding the gravity of the situation right now.. And Makoto is right, that handsome streamer did accept her discord invite - he even did it on stream. 

“You watched the last bits of his stream, didn’t you? What did he say?” Haru asks sipping down what’s most likely her third cup of coffee of the day. She did watch his stream, because of course she did. She’s never caught a live session but she’s constantly checking clips of his VOD’s on her Twitter whenever she gets the chance. She still embarrassingly remembers the time her coach caught her staring lovingly at her phone. Even thinking about this now is embarrassing. This whole thing is embarrassing.

“Nothing! Which is bad right? It’s bad that he said nothing about it after I stopped streaming?”

“I don’t think so. It’s possible he was trying to focus - and considering from what you said he’s been crushing on you.” 

“No way Makoto that was definitely just a joke or something."

"Well, I'm not sure Sumi, he looks pretty flustered when talking about you. I doubt he would go so far for a simple joke. My he is quite handsome isn't he." 

"He definitely has the look of a punk, I can see where your attraction comes from. He seems like your type." The comments from her friends do the opposite of calming Sumire down. Rather causing the gymnast to puff out her cheeks and blush. 

“Shut up. Please shut up Makoto-chan.”

"Well have you sent a message to him?" Makoto then asks, causing Sumi to freeze up. Nervously she taps her fingers together letting out a small laugh hoping her friends can’t see her turned away eyes. 

" So - he already sent a message to me." the two other girls’ eyes widened with interest multiplied.

"And… I haven't responded." and then comes the (expected) disappointment glares. "I'm nervous! I don't know what to say!" 

"Sumi-chan you're adorable but kind of ridiculous. Just respond to him. Just like you would any of us." Sumire blinks, slowly taking in the words of her fluffy-haired senior.

Just text him back… 

… 

_ ComfyLILLY: IS HEEEE? 👀👀👀 _

The redhead looks at her phone resting at her thigh, there's a vibration running against it. 

  
  


JOKER🃏: Okay I'm ready when you are. 

… 

JOKER🃏: Hey, it's Akira from the stream. Really sorry about my chat coming in like that. Hopefully, they didn't bother you! 

JOKER🃏: If it is, you can remove me as a friend on discord lol! All will be good!

  
  


VIOLET:Wanna play animal crossing next time I stream? I can send you my friend code and I got furniture if you need it lol or like anything haha you know all chill like friends do. 

… 

The waiting connection of the voice call plus the chat's various reactions to the news that Joker and Violet are going to be streaming together is enough to make Sumire internally scream. She feels like a ticking time bomb unaware what in the world Joker is going to say when he finally enters. 

She gulps. 

"Maybe I should do something to my islands like a funny meme or something." she jokes to her chat but her tiny voice doesn't at all air confidence, even any fake kind. She feels as if she needs years of more prep time before she has a really hot boy on voice with her. She hopes the lower lights can kill the chat’s vision of her face. It's way redder than she wants it to be. 

"Hello?" a low and calm voice sings to her ear. And steam would drift from her ears with how hot she is. 

"H-Hey," she says low letting the word hang out longer than it should. She’s hoping her mic quality isn't atrocious. Her set up isn't as professional as is by any stretch of the margin. 

"So I have to warn you I haven't played animal crossing in like two weeks."

"Ah! That's okay! My island isn't that impressive." 

_ KNIGHT:cap  _

_ DECEMBERSUMMER:cap _

She's decided to not pay attention to her chat. For the rest of the night. 

"I also can't play for too long sorry if that's like - a problem." 

"Oh? No, it's fine you probably have practice or something tomorrow right?" her attention focuses on the loading screen for the arriving guest to Cinderellion Island. She's tempted to immediately send him a best friend invitation but that wouldn't at all be casual. Because what if he doesn't see this as a date - actually why does she see this as a date. This is the first time they've started talking. 

"Yeah bright and early but I promised you some animal crossing. And I can't be a liar."

"Ah well thank you for the sacrifice. But like I said it's fine I've got errands to run early tomorrow too so this works for me." 

"Oh! If you do you don't have to play with me, Joker! I don't want to ruin your sleep schedule!" 

"And deny an invitation from you? I could never!" he says it with such charm it's enough to make her slightly squirm. She's beyond impressed with how calm he is right now even with the stuff coming out of his mouth. Is he some sort of debonair?! 

_ Glassslippers: Oooh did he just flirt?  _

_ NOIRMASK: 👀👀👀👀 _

_ DECEMBERSUMMER: 👀👀👀👀 _

_ ComfyLILLY: Charming gentleman isnt he _

"Oh! And we don't have to be formal, you can just call me Akira." 

"Haha, okay then you can call me Sumire. Or Sumi. Whichever works for you." she responds with a smile. 

"Sumi it is then," he says with what Sumire catches as a subtle as a small chuckle. Finally the game is done loading in and before long Akira's avatar is on her island. She's transfixed with how he was able to emulate his current appearance to even the way his hair curls in such a unique way. She feels an intense need to compliment him on it, like it would be a great way to continue a conversation, but while she is attempting to find the words her guest cuts in. 

"Wow, your avatar is so cute! She looks just like you, a mini - Sumi." another laugh that's infectious. 

_ Hawkmeister04: his laugh is cute.  _

_ KNIGHT: sumi looks charmed! 👀👀👀 _

_ Moonstealer: super effective!  _

_ ALIBABA: that's our joker 😎 _

"No no, her hair isn't as red as mine. Your avatar looks just like you. Like  _ just  _ like you, Akira-kun." the Akira-villager strikes a boastful emotion.

"You think so?" 

"For sure. Mini- Akira and Mini-Sumi. What will they do?" 

"Cause some mayhem for the crossing animals." mini-Akira whips out his net promptly. Sumire laughs and suddenly an idea comes to her. 

"Oh wait you said you haven't played this game in a bit right?" 

"That's right. I'm usually playing Mario Maker or something I’m trying to progress with on my switch. I don't think I've even cleared the first debt to the evil Nook guy." 

"Tom Nook isn't evil!" 

"I'd believe you if I wasn't in debt."

“Nevermind you want to see something cool?" mini-Sumi whips out her magic wand and in a flash of starlight, the girl is in a gymnast outfit. 

"Woah Woah! !" replies Akira, genuine shock yet amazement coming from the man which makes Sumire smile ear to ear. "That was so cool how'd you do that!" 

_ KNIGHT: shes showing offfffff _

_ Hawkmeister04: Can he see us???  _

_ Mrs.TOMORROW: tell him to say hi to chat!!! _

“It’s the magic wand, it’s an item in the game. It lets you change outfits.” 

“Ah, that’s awesome! What other outfits do you have?” the redhead peeks at her chat again to see the text flying quickly on the screen.

_ KNIGHT: Make him one! Make him one! _

_ FEATHERMAN_SILVER: tell him you can grant his every wish and make him one! _

_ WRAPPER420:^^^ _

_ NOIRMASK: It’s cute that he wants to see your outfits! _

_ Hawkmeister04:let! Him! Seeee chaaaattt!! _

  
  


“I-I can show you, but it’s like a lot so - oh! Chat wants to know if you can see them.” 

“Oh I can’t actually, I’m in your stream but I have you full-screened.” does he? Why would he have her full-screened, it can’t be just to get a better look at the game, can it? She looks over at her monitor to see the view her stream sees, her attention focuses on the facetime squared in the corner.

“So you can - see me right now?” 

“Yeah you look ---” he pauses and she doesn’t know what in the world to think about that but in the pause, she feels like her life hangs in the balance, “really good and stuff..” her face reddens just as quick as her chat floods with various comments. 

_ NOIRMASK: !!!! SUMIRE !!!! _

_ HAWKMEISTER04: YOOOO _

_ CELESTE: AlDNAWDBKJAWDBjkawdb _

_ KNIGHT: MR.FLIRTY FLIRT FLIRT! _

_ ANNA050506921:!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  _

“Yeah like you know, comfy and everything, did that make sense. I said that and that didn’t make sense.” he lays off a laugh that makes her feel like she’s melting, and she responds with her own nervous chuckle. 

“Yeah-yeah! It made sense! But uh - chat wants you to say hi and they’re really nice so I hope it’s okay?” they’re usually nice - except for now where they are practically begging her to lay her heart on the table.

“Hi chat - thanks for having me and my poor animal crossing villager.” 

_ KNIGHT: No problem Sumi’s boyfriend ;)  _

_ Mrs.TOMMOROW: he’s not poor! _

_ Glassslippers: how have you played so little animal crossing wtf _

“They say hi back,” she responds grateful that he’s full-screened her stream rather than kept her chat open. She’d be having a heart attack right now if he could see the things they’re saying. 

“Anyways I can make you one if you want, but it’ll take a bit I’ll have to send it to you over mail or maybe next time we play together --- if you want to play together I don’t want to force you to play the game or anything.” 

“Yeah no, I’d love to play with you again. Plus a cool magical changing wand is my number one gift.” she makes a mental note to farm shooting stars ASAP. Bob can wait. She needs to get this wand. “So, is it cool to see your island?” the redhead nods before leading Mini-Akira out of the Dodo Airport. 

_ KNIGHT: Show him the waterfall! _

_ Celeste: Oh no no show him your fruit shop stall uwu!!!! _

_ PocketPlayer: show him your room ;);););) _

She didn’t stop at just one thing, no. She showed him as much as she could. From the fountain by her entrance to the waterfall she’s covered in flowers of specific types. The gazebo where Poppy would constantly be found. The residential district with all her villagers and a plot of land secured for the allusive Bob. She wanted to save the museum and her place for last. She felt like those were her best works yet, after that anything could happen. He could leave right then and there and that would be the end of their little escape together. She dreads it - the finale of it all. 

“Dom’s so fucking cute he’s way better than the stupid cat guy I got,” Akira says as Mini-Akira finishes a conversation with the jock sheep before coming over to Mini-Sumire who sits on a bench.

“Yeah haha, maybe we can trade them. Your cat for my Dom.” a gasp is heard from Akira. 

“Really!”

“No way! I had to hunt for Dom for like three hours. He’s never leaving. But you can visit anytime for him.” 

“Really? That doesn’t sound too bad then, I get to see my new best friend Dom and I can see you and your island. “ Mini-Akira sits next to Mini-Sumire. A sight the redhead wishes she can keep forever. She’s comfly leaning back into her chair, the chat a blur as she focuses on the low hums of Akira’s voice.

“Your island is super pretty Sumi-chan I’m way impressed.” she feels like she’s on cloud nine right now.

“Thanks, Akira, it took a lot of time haha. The flowers especially. You wouldn’t believe the coordination and crossbreeding I had to do. The black roses are extra rare.” she says with a giggle. She needs to pat herself on the back once this is all done, she’s gone this far and impressed him and the impressive stuff hasn’t shown up yet. She wishes she could see his face right now. Her chat is aware of the permanent smile on her face. Sweet like honey against a hued expression.

“Can I have one? Having one on my island would be cool.” Akira asks before taking Mini-Akira and walking over to the patches of black roses.

_ NOIRMASK: Black roses hm?  _

_ NOIRMASK: Interesting! _

_ PIXIE101: aren’t roses romantic!? WINK WINK SUMIRE WINK WINK! _

_ ANNA050506921: give him a rose! Give him a rose! _

  
  


“Huh?” seeing Mini-Akira by her patches of flowers with a shovel was enough to snap her out of her stupor. “No! You just can’t take them!” 

“But - if they grow back, then that’s fine right?” He almost sounds like a confused puppy. Sumire puffs her cheeks and takes out her net. In seconds she smacks the net against Mini-Akira causing real Akira to gasp in shock. 

“No! That’s not how it works! You’re going to ruin my flowers Akira!” 

“Okay, but you didn’t have to hit me with a net!” 

“It’s to learn your lesson, stealing flowers from  _ my _ island.” she smacks him again with his net causing Akira to retaliate with his own net. The two smack each other back and forth back and forth before finally breaking out in a combined melodic laughter. 

_ Mrs.TOMMOROW: ah net hitting the sign of love! _

_ Celeste: Im shipping so hard right now _

“Okay, okay I can plant you some and give it to you.  _ Along _ with your star rod.” 

“Wow you’re the best animal crossing friend ever.”  _ friend _ . She takes note of that. Because she has to, because if this was supposed to be something more Akira would have brought it up right? She gives a small laugh putting away her net. 

“But next time I’m stealing something Sumire. Just you wait. That’s my --- calling card to you.” 

“If you say so. Come on do you want to see my museum, I’ve got a T-Rex.” 

“Woah! A T-Rex!”

_ Hawkmeister04: Ooooh he’s a stealing guy _

_ ALIBABA: nyehehe joker’s main class IS thief in our D&D sessions.  _

_ KNIGHT: Sumi looks like she’s a tomato lol :3 _

She shows him every  **_nook and cranny_ ** of the museum, showing off each insect she’s caught, each fish she’s - fished - and each fossil she’s uncovered. She loved the way the museum looked and she adored the way that her and Akira could sit on the fountain together. 

“We look so cute,” she whispers, turning Mini-Sumire to Mini-Akira. 

“We do. I didn’t know this game could be so cute, I need to up my island.” 

“I believe in you. You speed run Sonic the Hedgehog you can do anything.” Akira gives another laugh that causes her to melt, a laugh that she follows along with. 

“I don’t know about that but, I’ll make sure to not let you down.” 

“Doubt you could. I have to show you my place next. “ nerves creep at the back of her neck. She knows it’s fake. She knows it’s fake but the idea of inviting her over to her place - even in Animal Crossing of all things made her blush. But having him there it would be amazing. It’d be as close as she could get to showing the mysterious boy she’s fallen head over heels for a personal side of her. 

“Are you inviting me to your place on our - first date? Wow, Sumi-chan.” her eyes open  **_wide_ ** . 

_ Celeste: HE SAID IT HE SAID IT _

_ Hawkmeister04: YOO YOOOO! HE SAID IT! _

_ ALIBABA:WOAAAAAA 2:45 AM HE SAID IT ! _

_ Glassslippers: OH M GOD ITS HAPPENING _

“Do you really think I’m that kind of guy? It was the Neko-headphones weren’t they?” she has to respond. She has to respond in some way. Because the hesitation  _ can’t _ be her answer. But she can’t tell the meaning behind his words. Is it a joke or is it forreal? Her heart feels like it’s about to burst.

“Haha, well you’re the one who had your chat invade me Mr.Crush. I don’t know what kind of man you are.”

“The kind of man to not keep you up way later than you should be.” what?

“What?” her head quickly turns to her clock. 2:46?! In the morning!? “Ah! Oh no no no I was supposed to be asleep like three hours ago! We were up that late!” 

“Yeah! Sorry, I just noticed when Morgana woke up! I thought it’d be a good idea to tell you.” the redhead groans. 

“Akira I’m so sorry I know you had plans!” 

“Haha, it’s okay! You should be getting to be now Ms.Olympic Gymnast. I don’t know how the world will respond if they knew I kept you up late at night for Animal Crossing.” he says with another laugh. Sumire smiles all the same even in her mess up. And maybe it’s because Akira is smiling too - even if she can’t see it.

“Okay! Okay! Chat it’s been fun but I have to go, we’ll do some fun chat participant games next time! Say bye to Akira everyone! Say bye to chat Akira-Kun!” 

_ KNIGHT: NO WAIT WHAT DI DHE MEAN BY DATE HEL!O!O _

_ Moonstealer: ARE WE GETTING A CLIFFHANGER?! _

_ PIXIE101: AHHHH NO YOU GUYS WERE CUTIES! OTP OTP! D: D: D:  _

  
  


“Adieu chat! Adieu - Sumire.”

“Bye-bye Akira!” the redhead gives a small bow before hanging up the discord call and quickly after the stream. When she’s finally disconnected from everything she lets out a sigh of relief, as her whole body leans against her desk. She’s going to be in so much trouble with her coach tomorrow for looking so sluggish. But - she wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world. This warm feeling in her chest, like her heart, is reaching out to something beyond herself. 

She imagines Akira’s laugh again. And she can feel it - deep inside of her - 

She’s fallen in love with another part of him.

…

Akira leans back in his chair Morgana pawing at him to come to sleep. His nerves are on fire. He had to play it cool the entire time. Because otherwise, it would have been a boring stream if he sat there and said nothing. 

“Mona, do you think the ‘date’ line was too far?” 

“Mreow,” the intelligent and wise Morgana says. The young man nods. 

“Yeah...she does have a beautiful laugh.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the overwhelming support on the last part! There is definetly more to come so i hope you'll bookmark and keep leaving your comments and all that cool stuff! Love ya lots! Stay frosty!


	3. A day in the Life of Akira Kurusu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When streaming isn't happening what does the infamous Joker do in his off-time, how has he thrived in the city life he was sent to? And more importantly how has the bonds he's forged in his younger years keep strong today? 
> 
> And what exactly does it mean when The Phantom returns?

“Good morning Sojiro-san,” the black-haired boy says as he lazily pulls a shirt over his head. 

“You sound tired kid. Long night?” the older male asks over the speaker, even in the background, Akira can hear the sounds of Leblanc coffee brewing. He misses it so. 

“Yeah, I was up all night. Studying like a mad man.” Sojiro gives a laugh catching Akira in his immediate lie.

“Kid I’d believe that if I ever saw you study. Ever.” 

“I passed all my grades, can’t you believe that I’m the studious type?”

“Sure, sure, I’ll just take your word for it. But you know Futaba’s been talking about some girl,” Akira freezes and cuts off the older man. 

“Futaba’s a liar, there  _ is  _ no girl. She’s making drama in my already dramatic life.” his phone rings a notification. And as he goes to check it out it rings another. 

“Right, right I’ll just assume she’s making up your attraction to some redhead, hoo boy.” 

“Please do, Futaba is a notorious liar. Big one.” eyes focus on the notifications. Two of them. 

VIOLET: I made it to practice!!! I hope you’re not late for your stuff! Sorry again for keeping you up so late. 

AKECHI: Hello Akira! Just wanted to let you know I managed to shave off ten seconds off of my completion time. I do hope you aren’t slacking. 

Courteous as always is one Goro Akechi. Akira closes out the notification, for now, instead of focusing on Sumire’s words above all else. He almost can’t believe she responded to him - especially after he kept her up so damn late and said the cringiest shit he could ever muster. 

“Ha you know, if you do ever need any romantic advice there are quite a few tidbits I’ve learned in all my years of experience.” Akira rolls his eyes as he snaps near his bag letting the feline know that it’s time to go.

“Yes sir, I’ll make sure if there’s ever any need I’ll relay it to you.” he wants to imagine that the situation will never arrive, but with the way he constantly felt on fire last night over the voice with the attractive redhead, he makes sure to keep this fact in mind.

“Well, I’ll let you go. I’m assuming you’re picking up  _ The Lupin _ today?” 

“Yeah, Iwai-san’s got at his shop for me.” 

“Make sure you give him my thanks.” Akira gives the affirmation that he will. Hanging up he puts his attention back to discord. 

“I have to respond right, Mona? It’d be weird if I didn’t yeah?” the cat meows as it climbs and looks up over the shoulder of his owner.

“Yeah.” 

JOKER 🃏:  Hey it’s good! I’m not late! I just hope you aren’t super tired for your practice. 

JOKER 🃏:  If you are let me know, I’ll bring you a coffee. I’ll even do gymnastics for you. 

Shit, he might have taken that bit too far. That might have been a bit too much. Her discord status notes that she’s offline so while he’s tempted to delete the last message he leaves it just in case she  _ does _ need to bring her a coffee. The boy sighs as Mona paws at his phone. Akira exists out of his apartment and pockets his phone after taking a look at the time.

“To Shibuya, we go.” 

…

As the train stops and passengers start to exit, Akira's phone vibrates. He reaches for it quicker than he thought he would have. And he catches his heart beating faster when he sees who the notification is from. 

VIOLET: SORRY! Sorry I had to do some routines real quick. I’d love some coffee

VIOLET: but I don’t think my coach would want me drinking something like that at practice

So no coffee. In a way that’s good, he’s not sure how in the world he would gather the courage to visit her while she’s at practice. 

JOKER🃏: oh that’s fine I was slightly joking about the coffee but maybe next time. 

VIOLET: maybe! Getting coffee with you sounds great!

VIOLET: BECAUSE COFFEE IS GREAT   
  


VIOLET: Sorry my caps lock was on haha

JOKER🃏: yeah! COFFEE IS GREAT

JOKER🃏: my caps weren’t on but I had to contribute to the yelling

VIOLET: lolol

VIOLET: are you a big coffee guy Akira?

He makes his way past a crowd, Mona squirming in his bag as he makes his way to the Airsoft shop. 

JOKER🃏: I am! I used to work at a cafe. 

“That’s a lot better than saying I used to live in one right?” Mona meows in clear agreement. 

VIOLET: That’s awesome! I only get a regular iced one at Starbucks. Which are like good but don’t feel coffee enough.

VIOLET: I want to try more! But there’s such a huge amount of flavors

JOKER🃏: Leave it to me. 

JOKER🃏: I’ll show you everything you need

VIOLET: Wow thanks~ I’ll take you up on that.

VIOLET: okay I’ll brb more routines to run.

JOKER🃏: See ya.

Be right back huh? He’ll take her word for that. He enters Iwai’s store with renewed hope. The owner of the shop’s stoic face lights up when the black-haired college student enters, or at least as bright as it can get. He stands up from his chair and takes the lollipop out of his mouth.

“Took ya long enough. Was worried that if y’ didn’t show up I’d have to scrap your bike for parts.” the gun seller says. Akira plays with a loose curl of his hair as he walks over to the counter.

“I thought you said it was crap parts. What would you even get out of it?” 

“More than I would with that shit sitting in the back.” him and Akira share a combined laugh as the younger male follows Iwai into the back. Past all the model guns and past the office lies  _ The Lupin _ , and seeing it again causes Akira to give a warm smile. 

“My friend who fixed it gave you some small upgrades when I told him how much of a speed freak you are. It should handle way better now. “

“Ah! Iwai-san I don’t know how to thank you!” 

“No thanks needed, well, actually you could visit the store more often. Help out around Mr.Gun-Enthusiast.” Akira smirks and runs his hand over  _ The Lupin _ ’s handlebars. Even Morgana is showing interest in the bike again. Iwai chuckles, placing his lollipop back into his mouth, he grins and moves to grab a helmet before tossing it at Akira. 

“Take it for a spin. And the responsible adult in me should tell you to stay in the speed limit. But, knowing  _ you. _ ” 

“You make it sound like I’m some sort of criminal Iwai.” he saddles up on the bike and instantly a wave of euphoria overtakes him, the feeling of the seat keeps the smile plastered and for a brief second he wonders what Sumire would think. Would she think he’s cool if she saw him on the bike like this? Would she ride with him? His phone vibrates again but not with a wanted text from Sumire but rather - 

[SMS:RYUJI: Yooooo! Shiho and I are at the gym! See you there!]

A promise to keep to a certain best friend.

“Well you know how it is - we criminals have to stay together,” Iwai says with a chuckle before flashing Akira a toothy grin which the younger boy emulates. Iwai gives a wave as Akira rolls the engine of the bike to laugh, giving  _ The Lupin _ the spark it needs to live yet again. Akira hooks the helmet and Morgana rightfully hooks on to the inners of the bag. 

“It’s  _ showtime _ !” Akira says as  _ The Lupin _ kicks and Akira is flying free. 

…

“Hello?” 

“Akira it’s Tae I - are you busy? I hear a lot of wind in the background.” 

“I guess you got your bike back then? I hope you’re exercising caution while driving like not being distracted by your phone?” 

“Yes. Totally. I, Akira Kurusu, am never distracted by my phone.” which on cue vibrates against his thigh with a notification. The goth doctor on the other end hums slightly before giving a small laugh.

“Very well you’re a grown boy I’m sure you know what you’re doing.” Akira can imagine her leisurely leaning back in her chair now, crossed legs as her gothic attire clashes beautifully against her doctor’s coat. Still at the small clinic of Yogen-Jaya despite being the key ingredient in a much-needed cure. She’s a sight for sore eyes - not only is she attractive but if Akira was ever in medical trouble he could have relied on Tae Takemi.

“I’m calling to check up on you. I know you’ve got some big-time exams coming up and I want to make sure that you’re healthy and focus on them.” 

“Aw, doc you really do care.” he jokes - another vibration against his thigh - is it Sumire? Is it Sumire texting? He wants to check so goddamn bad.

“Of course, if I lost my number one guinea pig how would the medical community recover? I’ll let you go, call me if you need anything.” 

“Will do Doc..” he jokes as he picks up speed on his bike. 

“Don’t crash.” and his phone beeps to let him know that Takemi has hung up. And right after it buzzes again with a different notification. This many in a row? It could be Ryuji but if it’s Sumire. What is she saying? What could she be saying? His heart smacks against his ribs as he comes to a stop at a red light. 

“Okay Mona-chan let’s see this,” he says quickly taking his phone out. 

[SMS:Chihaya: I hope you’re having a good day! I read your fortune and I see that it’s going to be a busy day for you! But knowing you - you can definitely handle it! ]

Aw sweet. He should reply to this later, but what’s there after the text catches his attention immediately.

VIOLET: Sorry that took forever! It was a tough one, I actually have to get back to it ASAP at least before lunch haha but! Yes! Coffee! We can have coffee and like things to eat with coffee that’s good for our diets? 

VIOLET: sorry that was weird! Didn’t make sense I don't know how to edit on discord BUT what are you up to?

He notices the green light and sighs as he shoves his phone back into his pocket, kicking up speed to make it to Protein Emporium Lovers as fast as possible. 

…

When he parks he finds Ryuji and Shiho waiting outside, chatting away. He takes the few seconds he has to whip his phone back out to respond to the redhead. He’s shocked to see that she’s still online.

JOKER🃏:sorry! I was driving. Or motorcycling.

VIOLET: No it’s okay! 

VIOLET: wait motorcycle :O

She responds  _ fast _ , a lot faster than Akira would have expected.

JOKER🃏:yeah motorcycle. I’ve got one. It’s my main mode of transportation when not using a train.

“Yo! Hey! You there! With the black hair!” 

“And the shit bike!” Akira looks up to see Shiho smirking and Ryuji waving him to grab his attention. He adjusts his bag and starts to make his way over to the pair. 

“Where’s Ann? Is she skipping out on us?” 

“No no, she had a modeling thing that she had to get to real quick. She’ll pop by soon though.” 

“Which means you’ve got our undivided attention dude! We’re going to put you through the ringer Joker!” Ryuji wraps an arm around Akira’s shoulder causing the black-haired boy to let a out a nervous smile. It was one thing to commit to an exercise routine it’s another thing to commit to an exercise routine with a college track star and volleyball player. Shiho lays a small punch into Akira’s stomach. 

“Treadmill, weights, stretches the whole thing. You’ve got the whole thing, Ryuji and I got a whole plan for you.” Akira squints. 

“Hey remember my trade is in my fingers, you break them you crash my whole infrastructure,” he says with a snicker. 

“You’ll be fine come on.” 

He was not fine. In fact he was the opposite of fine. Thirty minutes in and he was already exhausted. And yet Ryuji and Shiho look like they aren't ready to slow down. Akira grabs his phone to see messages missed from Sumire.

VIOLET: woah! Akira that’s so cool! 

VIOLET: Ah I’d love to ride on a motorcycle one day. I bet it’s fun isn’t it?

JOKER🃏: Yeah it is! The wind in your hair, the freedom of the open road, the speed. 

VIOLET: You go fast huh? 

JOKER🃏: pretty fast, it’s a real ride. 

VIOLET: Haha maybe you should take me sometime.

JOKER🃏: You’d have to hold on tight!

What the fuck. 

Akira Kurusu what the fuck.

Shiho and Ryuji slam down next to Akira, sweat beading down both of their toned bodies. They both seem like they are having a blast. 

“Okay, so Akira are you going to spot me when I go to the dumbells?” Shiho asks. 

“Dude Shiho can lift like way too much. It's super impressive.” 

“Oh really? How’d you get so strong Shiho - is it from trying to carry the world on your shoulders?” 

“I do be carrying Ann a lot though.” the three of them give a laugh before Ryuji gives an evil smirk and snatches Akira’s phone out of his hand. Akira gives shock before an audible protest.

“Dude I gotta see what you’ve been doing all day. You’ve been staring at your phone way too much!” oh god he’s going to see the embarrassing last text. “Wait fuck, what’s your password.” 

“Six six six, now give me my phone back.” Akira snatches it back out of Ryuji’s hand as his phone vibrates again. Shiho gasps smacking her cheeks in surprise. 

“Oh! Oh my god is it that gymnast girl!” 

“No, no it isn’t.” 

“No it is! Oh my god did you get her number?!” Shiho’s catching on, he needs to keep it secret. Not because there’s any need but he won’t be able to handle Shiho and Ryuji teasing him on that shit. 

“Whose number?” 

“That girls! That gymnast!”

“Sumire Yoshizawa!” Ryui finishes, 

“Doesn’t ring a bell, I’m actually texting uh - Rise Kujikawa. We’re best friends, we met on Omegle.” 

“Bullshit you’re so texting her, I can see it in your eyes.”

“Nope Rise. We’re talking about Omegle. And how we’re switching exclusively to that.” Shiho groans out loud before giving a yelp when blonde twintails entangle her. Thank goodness Ann Takamaki arrives to distract them.

“Ann!” 

“Shiho!”

“Ann!”

“Ryuji!” 

“Ann!” 

“Akira! Who are you texting!” damn it. 

“He won’t tell us, we think it’s that gymnast. Yoshizawa-san.” Ann gasps. Making a visual “o” face. 

“You got her number! Oh my god, Akira that’s so awesome!” the boy wraps a curl of hair in his finger shaking his head. 

“Getting new friends, you guys are terrible workout buddies.” he taps open his phone to see a notification from the redhead before his screen is covered by an incoming call. For a second he’s worried that it’s her. Calling him to tell him that he’s actually the worst or something along those lines. But what he sees instead -

“Kawakami? Dude, why is  _ she  _ calling you?” Ryuji asks Shiho and Ann lean in before Akira opens the call and places it on the speaker.

“Hello, Kawakami-san?” 

“Akira! I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.” 

“I’m at a fitness place right now, so actually you caught me at the greatest time. Be a good ex-teacher and get me out of here.” 

“Your fitness is important Akira! It helps make a healthy mind!” says a voice in the background. The students of Shujin perk up when they hear the voice and at once they all say the same name: 

“Maruki-san?” 

“Present and accounted for, I see you four are all still friends. Kitagawa-kun isn’t with you?”

“We couldn’t get Yusuke in a gym even if we wanted to dude - er - sir,” Ryuji responds. 

“That does sound about right.” 

“Either way, Akira I hope we can steal you away for a bit. There’s something at Shujin we need you to see.” 

“Me?” Mona crawls from the bag and hops onto Akira’s lap. 

“Yeah, it’s about  _ The Phantom. _ ”

…

VIOLET: I’ll take you up on that. A nice ride with you sounds like fun.

VIOLET: also i’m going to lunch with my coach so if i don’t respond that’s why!

He’s read the text over and over again and he still has no idea how to respond. He’s got time as the redhead is thankfully devouring some sort of meal but just because he’s got time doesn’t mean he’s got the sense to say anything. Especially with his mind wrapped around Kawakami’s phone call. Apparently someone’s taken up his old mantle -  _ The Phantom, an _ alias Akira hasn’t heard since leaving Shujin. He waits at the train station because it’s quicker this way then to take the bike. He tossed Ryuji the keys to let the blonde take  _ The Lupin _ back to Leblanc. He can pick it up there to take it home.

“Chihaya was right, what a day.” 

“Ah! Akira!” comes a voice from behind, a voice Akira finds beyond familiar. He turns around to find the blue-haired artist Yusuke Kitagawa. Whose face is lit up when he sees the other. “My it is you! Luck must truly be on my side for us to see each other at a train station at all places.” 

“It’s nice to see you Yusuke. Where are you coming from?” 

“ I was at Inokashira Park to get some scenery studies. I was on my way home. Futaba is asking me to join her in a stream of a game called  _ Huniepop 2 _ . I haven’t played the first one but she insists that there’s no need.” 

“Mmh, well make sure you have fun. We’re taking the same train then we should ride together.” he’s not going to bother, Yusuke’s a big boy. He can handle some  _ Huniepop _ . He hopes. Mona reaches over Akira’s shoulder to meow at the artist which causes Yusuke to smile and nod. 

“Ah yes, riding with you would be a great way to clear my head. Where are you off to?” 

“Shujin High School. Apparently  _ The Phantom _ is back in some way shape or form.”   
  


“Oh dear, someone taking up your old name then?” 

“Yeah, but it’s fine. Kawakami and Maruki just want me to come by and look at what they’ve found.” 

“I see, would you want some assistance?” 

“No, I’ll be fine, besides if I kept you away from Futaba’s stream she’d kill me.” 

“Very well, I’ll trust you. But all you would have to do is give me a call and I’d race to your side without hesitation.” 

“Thank you, Yusuke. You’re a true friend.” the train arrives at Akira and looks again at his phone. He sighs and clutches at his next words. 

JOKER🃏:enjoy your food! I have to get something too. Soon. I haven’t eaten since breakfast. 

JOKER🃏: but yeah if we ever meet up I’ll give you a ride. Consider it payback for the cool wand you’re going to give me.

He grabs a seat next to Yusuke who with crossed legs takes out a sketched pad. In it are various doodles Akira can only imagine as the park the male just visited. Akira looks with interest before noticing a familiar sketch.

“Is that-?” 

“Ah yes, Yoshizawa-san. After your stream the other day her beauty captured me. I’ve started to find beauty in so many things recently! She’s got a certain charm to her doesn’t she, like a princess from a fairy-tale. She’d fit in perfectly at Destinyland.” Akira slowly nods. The sketch is of her in her gymnast uniform and somehow Yusuke was able to capture the same beauty Akira sees. 

“It looks good.” 

“Yes though it doesn’t help with the block I have on my next painting.” 

“Are you going to ask us to nude for you again?” 

“Would you?!” 

“I dunno how much are you paying?” he smugly replies causing Yusuke to let down his head in defeat.

  
“Sadly it seems I’ll have to go without pay. I just used the last of my funds on a new set of scarfs and a weighted blanket.” 

“Don’t you - already have one?” 

“Yes but this one was to help with the aura’s in my room. A lot of my art peers recommended it to me.” and yet again Yusuke KItagawa is without money. In all honesty Akira can’t be surprised. He pats Yusuke’s knee before giving a smile and an idea comes to him. He checks his phone to see that Sumire’s typing a message.

“Never change Yusuke.” 

JOKER🃏:hey real quick. If you were an artist and you had an art block what would you paint

VIOLET: AKIRA! EAT! EAT FOOD! 

VIOLET: ??? 

VIOLET: Oh uh I don’t know. Maybe something you’ve never see before? That’s what I’d do. I dunno.

“I asked a … a friend just now. And they said paint something you’ve never seen before. And that doesn’t include your nude friends.” Yusuke places the top of his sketchbook to the bottom of his chin before his eyes widen. 

“Something I haven’t painted before, yes...yes! It’s so simple and yet so profound!” he stands inspired and invigorated when the train comes to a stop causing Akira to look up at him with a smile. 

“Thank your friend for me Akira kun! I have got a light!” 

“I will. I will.” he says with a smirk. Yusuke gives a small bow to Akira before exiting the train. Akira leans back his stop next. 

JOKER🃏: You really saved my friend’s art career.

JOKER🃏: You’re a hero Sumi!

VIOLET: Haha. Well glad I can help

VIOLET: now eat something! Please! For me <3 

Oh god a heart.

JOKER🃏: I will, I will. I’ll have to fix something first. Aren’t you supposed to be at practice? 

VIOLET: my coach is looking at me I’m in trouble i’ll be back!

The boy laughs to himself as the train moves again.

…

“See what I mean, it’s kind of like your old mark but - shitty.” 

“Sadayo I don’t know if you should say it like that,” Maruki says with a nervous laugh.

“What it’s true. It’s a shitty  _ Phantom _ mark.” she’s right. The graffiti tag is really low grade, the design of  _ The Phantom, _ a top hat with a burning mask underneath, was well known around Shujin Academy. So it’s no surprise that someone would attempt to emulate it - but this - is really bad. It’s graffiti'd into the remains of a destroyed plaque at Shujin. And it looks rough - violent. Too violent. And teachers finding “fake” calling-cards in their desks after the teacher’s lounge was thrashed.

“I’d be more offended if it looked good.” Akira says with a laugh as he leans down to examine it. It’s been a long time since he had to be doing something like this.  _ The Phantom _ was an alias - or rather a code that Shujin students could turn to. A mysterious force that moved throughout the school vanquishing evil in some way shape or form. Nobody ever knew how - at least almost nobody.

In reality,  _ The Phantom  _ was an alias Akira invented to put the blame on Kamoshida's confession. A confession that took blackmail, breaking and entering, and various levels of mental chess to rip out of the abusive and sexual-harassing gym teacher. But it wasn’t an action he regretted at all. If he left it alone, like his parents would want him to, bastards like Kamoshida - Madarame -and Kobayakawa would have gotten away with everything at Shujin.

The students saw  _ The Phantom _ as hope. Hope that they can still and always have courage. 

Akira didn’t want someone using the name to deface school property for no reason. Or worse use it to hurt innocent people. He stands back up after examining the scene. 

“Well, it’s definitely worth looking into. Do you guys have any leads?” Akira asks. Kawakami sighs.

“I asked around the school but nobody would give me a clear name. We’ve got ideas but nothing concrete.” 

“The most possible thing though is that it’s one of the first years, I find it hard to believe a second or third year would try to emulate you in such a fashion out of the blue.” Maruki adds, making Kawakami nod. Akira nods as well before holding his chin in his hands.

“So a first year, obsessed with  _ The Phantom _ . Alright. I’ll look into it and make sure it gets handled.”

“Ah you’re a lifesaver Akira.”

  
“I know. Saving the lives of grown adults is kind of my superpower.” Kawakami squints as Akira and Maruki share a laugh.

VIOLET: did you eat!

She’s so caring it hurts. He does need to eat, but he’s got to handle this first. He waves goodbye to Kawakami and Maruki at the gates of Shujin Highschool as he goes down his contact list. 

VIOLET: I’ve got some good meal plan ideas if you need it haha. Unless that’s too weird. If that’s too weird let me know.

JOKER🃏: no no no! Sorry something came up I’m taking care of :/ are you still at practice

VIOLET: no, i’m actually waiting for my lyft. I’m exhausted Akira :((

JOKER🃏: I bet. Gymnastics must do that to you. But it’s worth it right? 

He finally finds the contact he needs, when he’s not texting the cute gymnast, and presses the dial button. He has a feeling he might regret this.

VIOLET: Yeah it is. It’s fun I really like it! Almost as much as I like streaming .

He wants to ask for a picture, he wants to see her. But it’s way too soon to ask the girl he barely met for a picture.

“My Kurusu-kun, I didn’t expect for you to call me this late. Whatever could be the matter!” 

“You sound as pleasant as ever Akechi-kun.” 

“Well I’m actually in the middle of a stream,” he says with a chuckle, “I’m streaming some Stardew Valley right now. I hope you’re practicing your times? I’d hate for you to beat me and then to slack off so terribly!” 

“Not yet, later for sure. I’ve actually got a  _ great _ new way to beat my time. Just got to get home first.”

“Busy busy are we, so what have you called me for?” 

“I need some advice.”

“You? Need advice from me? Oh Akira, I’m glad you’ve finally admitted that I’m be-” 

“It’s about a detective thing, not a game thing.”

“Oh.” Akira snickers after Akechi’s deflation. A beautiful feeling to knock the boy down a peg. Akira explains the situation to Akechi who listens and hums along. He leaves out the bits of him actually being  _ The Phantom _ . That’s not a fact Akechi of all peoples needs to know right now.

“Well if you’re sure it’s a copycat and they are in the first year it’s probably a good idea to look at those who were around during  _ The Phantom’s _ time wouldn’t it?” Akechi asks. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well  _ The Phantom  _ is too small to have any worldwide acclaim, so the culprit clearly had to be a local. And considering the school doesn’t like to talk about this mysterious figure to such detail it’s possible the culprit is a younger sibling of one of the graduating students.” 

“That lowers it down, but not entirely.” Akira places Akechi on speaker as he opens up discord again staring at Sumire’s message. Another discord message but this time from a loyal fan he added on discord.

GUNABOUTMASTER: Hey big bro are you streaming tonight!

Respond to Sumire first. 

JOKER🃏: streaming is really fun. We can stream together sometime soon. Again

VIOLET: oh that’d be great! But you do like. Speedruns right? I don’t think I’m good at that kind of stuff

JOKER🃏: I mean we can stream anything as long as it’s both of us. 

“Well, there is another fact. From the picture graffiti itself is done in such a way the culprit must be left-handed.” 

“Left-handed?”

“Yes, at least that’s my hypothesis. Meaning all you’d have to do is find a person whose left handed and most likely the sibling of a Shujin Graduate. I do find it strange that  _ you  _ are handling this though. Don’t you have better things to do?” Akira’s mind is racing before he comes up with a proper idea. There’s one person who can find all the information he needs without worry!

“Don’t worry about it Akechi-chan, I’ll talk to you later,  _ love you! _ ”

“L-L- Now just wait a moment Ak-” Akira hangs up with a chuckle before opening up a message with Futaba. As he starts to explain what’s happening to Futaba, Sumirei messages again taking every bit of concentration away from him.

VIOLET: I’ll take you up on that haha

VIOLET: okay so my lyft is here I’m finally on my way home, I can’t wait to shooower.

Shower…

JOKER🃏: let me know when you get home.

VIOLET: I will!

Akira finishes responding to Futaba who tells him to wait just a few minutes so she can look something up. Akira sighs and lets out a breath of relief as he leans against the wall. Morgana tearing out of his bag to rest on his shoulder.

“And now we wait buddy, if anyone can hack into Shujin’s database, it’s Futaba.” 

“Mrow!”

“Me-ow indeed.” what a day.

…

Shin Kanzato. First-year Shujin student. Younger brother of the graduating class with Akira’s class Ryo Kanzato. And most importantly  **_left-handed_ ** . He sits across Akira now with a nervous look on his face. 

Futaba told Akira all he needed to know, the Kanzato name sounded deathly familiar and he remembered seeing them and their single mother in Yogen-Jaya quite a lot. He forgot that Shin would be making his way to Shujin this year, he’s not too surprised though. Him and Ryo never really talked. Akira managed to make it to Yogen-Jaya and found Shin immediately. Playing with his much younger brother, not wanting to do this stuff in public he asked Shin to meet him at Leblanc as soon as possible. 

Sojiro didn’t mind, even if he did complain about Akira killing his customers.

“So...I’m caught then. You know I’m  _ The Phantom _ .”

“I know you’re a copy-cat, because no offense  _ The Phantom _ has better graffiti skills.” Shin sighs and crosses his arms. Akira managed to get him to finally confess after brewing him a cup of coffee and preparing him a plate of the finest Leblanc curry. Shin was having a hard time eating, feeling guilty but Akira wanted to remind him that he wasn’t in trouble. 

“I can’t believe I was caught by the guy who lived in Leblanc - this is such a cred killer.”

“Could be worse.”   
  


“Yeah?”

“Could have been caught by a teacher then you would have been in trouble.” 

“Tch - it’s whatever the teachers don’t get it. Their bad people. People  _ The Phantom  _ missed!” Akira sighs, before leaning in. Morgana rests on the counter, tail swinging off the edge. 

“What made you pick it up?  _ The Phantom? _ You know that name carries a lot of weight with it right? Good and bad.”

“Yeah, I know, I don’t care. It’s cool and it made a lot for the people at Shujin.” Akira’s face softens. His phone vibrates and while he wants to look he knows that right now this kid needs his attention. 

“It did. It really did, but defacing school property for no reason, threatening good people - you know that’s not what it’s about.” 

“But - but it was cool wasn’t it? Isn’t that what matters? And now those shitty adults know that  _ The Phantom  _ isn’t gone! And then...I don’t know...” Akira chuckles, and somehow he’s reminded of a younger Ryuji through the other’s eyes. He looks at the way the kid sits, nervous and shy. And alone. Outcasted. His brother’s in college, his kid sibling is young enough to steal away his mom’s attention. He probably feels outcast. He probably feels alone.

Just like they all have. 

He wonders if Sumire feels alone right now.

Akira lays his chin in his hand, and his smile radiates a warm kindness. A kindness that can’t be emulated, replicated, the kindness that made  _ The Phantom _ . The kindness that fills the world with love.

“You know. When  _ The Phantom _ came around they helped friends of mine when we needed the most. He helped us feel left alone. But he didn’t do it by hurting people. Or defacing school property, or threatening teachers. He did it by reminding us we have the courage and as long as we stand on our own two feet, we’ll never be alone. 

The Phantom’s about courage. About helping people. Reaching out a hand. And I’m sure your brother would say the same too. ” Shin blushes and nervously scratches the back of his head.

“Besides if you really want to be Shujin’s new hero, be your own. Don’t copy anyone else’s style,” he says with a toothy smirk an almost perfect representation of  _ The Phantom’s _ insignia. Shin blinks before nodding, gathering his things resolve on his features.

  
“I’m going to make things right Kurusu-san, I’ll apologize to Kawakami and all the staff. I’ll make things right.”

“Good on you kid, now get home safe. Your mom would freak if she knew you were at the heartbreaker Sojiro’s house. I think they dated at one point, you know I could -” Shin shakes his head another blush coming to his features.

“Idontwanttoknowanymoreokaythankyoubye!” and he bows before quickly running out. Akira laughs to himself as he takes out his phone.

VIOLET: Made it home! I’m in my comfy clothes. I’ve got some chill tunes on. Making a smoothie. 

JOKER🃏: that’s good. I’ll actually be heading home soon haha

VIOLET: You’re out LATER than me. I would have never guessed that from your streams.

JOKER🃏: I may look and sound and act like a hermit on the camera but in reality I’m the busiest man in Tokyo

VIOLET: lol well you definitely don’t look and sound and act like a hermit

VIOLET: you ACT lIKE A GOOD GUY. FRIEND. 

VIOLET: YEAH

JOKER🃏: thank you that means a lot to me. I live for the validation that I’m not a hermit. Mona keeps calling me one

VIOLET: bad Kitty!

He laughs to himself before hearing the doors of Leblanc open to reveal Sojiro Sakura. He tosses a pair of keys to Akira which he catches with proficient ease. The keys to his trust and lovely bike rest comfortably in his hand.

VIOLET: Did you want to play something together? Or. I dont know. Just call or something?

VIOLET: If you WANT to that is? Not forcing you haha

He wants to, he so wants to. Sojiro catches him staring at his phone and gives a laugh. 

“So it  _ is _ a girl?” Akira, tired of trying to hide it at this point, just sighs. 

“What gave it away?” 

“Kid in the years I’ve known you I’ve never seen you look at your phone that way. Don’t worry, don’t worry I won’t pry. You’re a grown man, you've got your own business.” 

“Thanks, it’s - a lot. And today’s been busy.” 

“I bet, check the fridge. When you told me you were on your way I made some curry for you to take back to your place.” Akira gasps, eyes sparkling.

“Really! You  _ do  _ care!” 

“With all my heart, besides you’re going to need all the energy you can get Mr.Casanova. Especially if it’s that redhead Futaba showed me.” Akira laughs and for the first time in Sojiro’s life he’s seen the mysterious troublemaker who showed up at his doorstep all those years ago  **_blush_ ** . 

“Get on out of here kid. And here’s some advice from this old guy. Take the chance. You don’t want to regret anything.” Akira muses it over, before nodding. Scooping up Morgana and his newly acquired food before leaving his former home.

…

“Wow it sounds like you had a day,” Sumire says with a laugh. A laugh Akira follows with interest. Watching with black eyes the way her lips turn. The lights in his apartment are lowered as he dines on his freshly microwaved curry in front of a full-screened video chat with Sumire Yoshizawa. He left out a lot of parts involved but he’s glad he managed to entertain Sumire.

“You’ve got a lot of endurance Akira, maybe you  _ should _ stop by practice one day I’m sure my coach would love to meet you.” 

“Maybe we’ll see. You see it’d be embarrassing if I showed you up - or broke my spine by trying to be flexible.” the two share another laugh.

“Well still, I’m glad you managed to get some curry at least. It looks good all the way from here.” 

“Your remaining smoothie cup looks good too, you’ll have to make it for me one day.” 

“For sure, we’ll trade! Your curry for my smoothie - oh wait - if you think my smoothies are good, wait till you see my bento boxes. In fact I’m a top notch chef Akira so you better watch out so you don’t get addicted.” She says it like a joke but he’s worried that he’s already addicted. He smiles softly which causes Sumire to smile back in return.

“So are you going to stream tonight?” she asks, eyes glazed over with kind affection.

“Yeah, I have to. I’ve got a ten-year-old kid as my number one fan and I think he’d cry if I didn’t. Besides, I did promise him. What about you?” 

  
  
“No stream for me tonight, I’m tired.” she brushes red strands out of her face and each look Akira gets of her face he feels his heart thrashing everywhere. 

  
“Well...if you want. You can stick around for mine. We can chat as I speedrun.” 

“I won’t distract you?” she will.

“You won’t. I’m an expert at Sonic the Hedgehog don’t you know. Him and I are like the same mind. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if  _ I  _ was the hedgehog the entire time.” Sumire can’t hold back her laughter, bursting into a fit swelling the streamer with pride. When she finally manages to calm down she still has traces of a giggle in her tone.

“Okay, okay I’ll stay. Mr.Hedgehog.” 

“Perfect - then  **_it’s showtime._ ** ”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the comments! If you're confused about "The Phantom" feel free to ask questions. It's essentially this au's version of the Phantom Thieves - just without well the Metaverse. I do plan to go into it in a further part but I wanted to introduce it early! Thanks for watching, uh don't forget to like and subscribe and SMASH that bell button.


	4. Let's do it together - a day in the life of yoshizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best way to bond is through playing pokemon - right? right?

His ironclad concentration was entrancing in its own way. She's focused heavily on the way he can be in so many places at once. Like his level of perception is beyond so many others. Nobody on Akira's stream can see her face right now, a fact the red-haired infatuated gymnast takes pleasure in as she gazes at the person of her affections. Like a love strung puppy she focuses on the curvature of his lips in that smug grin, the curls of his hair that almost reach his eyes, his hands that have a line for every scrap and brush with danger and yet look soft enough to hold - to kiss - Akira's attention is everywhere but her attention is on him. 

“Alright and with that, we are all set and done!” Akira says her heart beats at every syllable. She turns her attention to the game rather than the boy to see the sprite of the victory screen of a certain blue hedgehog. “Sorry about that Sumi-chan, that final bit needs pretty heavy concentration.” she almost forgot she was on voice with him and jumps when he says her name

“Oh n-no! It’s fine! Watching you was super impressive!” she crosses her legs in her chair and leans in - watching  _ him _ was super impressive indeed.

ALIBABA: Way to go JOKER!

QUOTE: I thiiiiiink you beat your time?

RubyRose: He did! By like ten seconds! That final part really helped

KNIGHT: haha funny blue blur go brrrrr

PHAN01: LMAO

FrizzleMcFrack: sucks we didn’t get to hear you and Sumire talk more.

Akira laughs as the final comment comes in, taking one hand and typing something down on his laptop as he pets Morgana who sits in his lap. Lucky cat. 

  
“Well once I get better at beating this final part Sumi can talk as much as she wants.”

“No, it’s your stream I’m not supposed to be the one entertaining!”

“You think  _ I _ entertain? They only come here to watch me fail. Alibaba is also like half my viewers.”

ALIBABA: hehe got that right ;)

GUNABOUTMASTER: Hey! Not true at all! I’ve been here since day 1

PinsyMcPins: Same here! Joker loyal fans only!

“If they only came here to watch you fail they’d be leaving disappointed, you did amazing like always Akira-kun.”

“It’s cuz I had you watching couldn’t fail in front of a pretty --- pretty cool girl.  _ That’d  _ be embarrassing, you know how many girls show up to my stream?”

“How many?” she’s blushing, nervous, flustered, so many things. She’s worried about the answer. What if he’s some playboy - whose got ladies flinging themselves at his feet. Much prettier ladies than some boring gymnast with a low viewer count.

“Three, and two of them are Shiho and Ann so they don’t count. And the other’s Futaba who also doesn’t count. It’s a sad life Sumi-chan.” she tries to stifle a sigh of relief, and instead just chuckles along with Akira. 

“Then I’ll be on every stream of yours that way you’ll never be girl-less again. You’ll always have me,” she says as a joke, before realizing to herself just how  _ flirtatious _ that sounded. 

“Ah just as I’d want it.” she hears him say. She leaves a hand on her chest to feel her battering heart and instead of responding she leaves it there - in the air unable to formulate a sentence, a thought, at least a thought that’s beyond being at Akira’s side right now. But now she’s scared, that the silence would be an

“Sorry I d-didn’t catch that I think discord fr-froze or something.”

QUOTE: YOOO JOKER’S SMOOTH

CELESTE: !!!!

MARIMARI: HOW DID YOU NOT HEAR THAT SUMIRE!?

RubyRose: DIscord FAILS us again, you hate to see it.

KNIGHT: can we get an F in that chat?

GUNABOUTMASTER: jesus dude you’re so corny

GUNABOUTMASTER: instead of being a nerd why don’t you get one more round in.

Akira is silent for a bit before responding by picking up a sleepy Morgana whose headphone has fallen off his head and down his body.

“Can’t. Have to sleep, we all can’t stay up past 1 AM like you Shinya. Some of us have other things to do besides games. If Mona goes up later than 2AM he becomes too powerful.” 

GUNABOUTMASTER: Lame!

“Alright chat it’s been fun. Tomorrow we’ll stream some more Pokemon. Adieu!” 

“Bye, everyone!” Sumire manages to cut in, grabbing the last words of the stream before Akira ends the live. She hears him groan through her headphones and smiles to herself. 

“Ah thanks for coming into that one Sumi, I needed some good motivation to do that new tactic.” 

“Happy to help! I know how tough practice can get sometimes so it’s good to have motivation even if it’s just a friend.”  _ just a friend. _

“Yeah for sure, hope chat didn’t make it too weird for you.”

“No, it was fine. There was definitely a  _ lot _ more than I’m used to though. You’ve got a lot of loyal watchers.”

“It’s the cat. Cats make streams twenty times better.” 

“Oh really, maybe I should steal Mona then?” she jokes. 

“If you can, he’s all yours. I have to warn you though I’m always watching. And your red hair makes it easy to spot in a crowd. She giggles and stretches her legs underneath her desk.

“Hey is it cool if we switch to video chat? I know it’s late but -”

“It’s cool! I was going to ask the same thing. I wanted to keep talking with you.” he wanted to? If her smile could get bigger.

“Cool! Okay, then I’m going to switch to my phone so that way I can lie down.”

“Oh yeah I’ll do that too.” they hang up and Sumire rushes to her restroom almost tripping on a loose piece of clothing. She quickly makes her way to the mirror and realizes that she’s about to be on a video call who looks handsome all the time. She should fix herself up a bit - maybe change out of this Big Bang Burger shirt.

“Would - would he be more attracted if I wore my gymnast outfit? Or - should I wear something sexy - or something cute?” she says to herself as she visualizes what she even would have to wear.

“No! Sumire! This is just a casual video chat between friends. You do it with Makoto and Haru all the time. And they wear whatever they want! So just do that! Just wear whatever you want!” she says in an attempt to build confidence before realizing that there’s a chance that Akira would wear whatever he wanted. So she can do that too! She can wear whatever she wants!

**_PING-PING-PING_ ** . 

The notification pings of Discord make her jump and she slowly makes her way to the phone. She tries to build up her confidence with each step hoping that by the time she gets there she’ll be brimming with the same confidence Akira gives. 

Breathe, one more breath. She answers the call expecting to see Akira’s face and his captivating smile. The smile she dreams about with lips she’s caught wondering about. She catches it so quickly - this feeling of the longing of a  _ need _ to see his face again. Even after but a few seconds. 

But instead, she sees the deep blue eyes of a tuxedo cat instead. 

“Hewwo? It’s me Mowgana! I’m Akiwa’s cat nya~” a voice from behind Morgana says. She starts to laugh immediately.

“Akiwa wanted me to twell you he thinks you’re really neato. BUT I the gentleman Mowgwana am the only person he needs in his life nya~ You won’t stweal his attention from me!” Sumire plays along, falling back on to her pillow, red hair splayed out behind her.

“I’m stealing his attention? I had no idea.”

“You awe! We’ll have to duel! Akiwa’s only puewpose is to make me fatty twuna!” 

“A duel? Okay Gentlemanly Morgana, a duel it is. For Akira’s affection.” Akira peaks in, curls of black hair but she can still pinpoint his easy to fall for eyes. 

“Oh my gosh Sumi, you’re going to duel my cat? How cruel.” he says and the two of them laugh again. She’s never laughed this much even around her friends. It’s like he knew what button to press. Eventually Morgana meows before squirming out of Akira’s grip, he turns still laughing to see Morgana take up the space next to him on the bed rather than on the floor. She catches his outfit a bit more clearly, thankfully he doesn’t sleep shirtless ( if he did she’d be dead on the spot right then and there ), and his pajama outfit looks comfy. Especially the shirt.

When Akira turns back to her the laughter dies down and the two are staring at each other. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“Hey,” she responds. And it’s not long before they’re talking, back and forth, constantly laughing and smirking. Getting more and more comfortable in each other’s presence, in each other’s voice. If she closes her eyes it’s like he’s here, right next to her in the comfort of this bed. She almost says it, how badly she wishes he was here, but she doesn’t. Because she doesn’t want to go into territory Akira doesn’t. Because even if it’s just this she loves it. Every god damn second of it.

… 

“ --- And that’s why Arsene Lupin is so cool! Like how much cooler can you get than a gentlemanly thief?” he says like an excited boy. His excitement is infectious so damn infectious.

“I hear you,” she says with a laugh, “he sounds really cool. I can tell why he’s your favorite. I wish I had a favorite book character like that.”

“What about a favorite movie character?” she perks up before shying away again.

“Oh wait it’s kind of embarrassing,” 

“I just told you about how I’ve got three Featherman Figures it can’t be that embarrassing. Besides if it’s something you like you shouldn’t be embarrassed.” he’s so cool.

“Well - I’m a big Cinderella fan. I know it’s a bit kiddish but I always wanted to go to Destiny Land and take a picture with her!”

“Kiddish? No way Sumi-chan that’s so cool!” 

“Really?”

“Forr-er-yeah!”

“Haha, thanks Akira-kun.” he’s so cool.

…

“So are you a Big Bang Fan? Big Bang Super Fan?” he asks her. 

“Huh? Oh, the shirt! No-no-no. I’m friends with uh ---” she hesitates to mention it for a bit before feeling like she could properly trust him, “I’m friends with Haru Okumura. Do you know her?” Akira blinks and blinks again. 

“Who?”

“You don’t know who  _ Haru Okumura _ is?!” she says in surprise. Akira blinks again before adjusting himself for a more comfortable position in his bed. 

“Ah, well remember that I came from a small country town before moving into the big city, so I’m not sure if I know the intricacies of all these people...is she...a gymnast or something too?” Sumire shakes her head before laughing a bit.

“No, she’s the owner.”

“The owner?!” that gives Akira the surprise she wanted. 

“Yeah, we went to Kosei High together.” Akira nods before laughing a bit. 

“You went to Kosei, I went to Shujin. They’re pretty close together we could have passed each other a few times.”

“I doubt it.”

“Oh?” 

“I don’t think I could forget your face Akira-kun.”

…

“I think your hair is really pretty Akira…” She sounds tired and her eyes are glazing over just a bit. She doesn’t want this time to end though - she doesn’t care what the clock says. Every second count.

“Really? I don’t think anyone’s complemented it before. I always felt like it was too bland.”

“Yeah, it’s - sorry if this is weird. It makes you look handsome. Like really handsome.” She can’t tell if it's the sleep or if it’s real-life but she swears she can see the same red hue on Akira’s face as he curls black hair around his finger. “Really handsome…” she mutters.

“I appreciate it --- you’re --- pretty…”

  
  


....

She wakes up when the sun hits her face. The lack of sleep makes it difficult to waken but as she does she notices the frame of her phone resting on her pillow. A loose earbud rests in her right ear and through it, she hears the subtle noises of another. It’s small - barely noticeable, but she hears it. She hears it. 

She’s not sure what time she went to sleep, or even what time it is right now. But she felt like she slept well - so well. She’s not sure why but she wonders if it’s because she was listening to something soothing in the night. Something that could ease off any bad dream, any troubling thought of insecurities. She should remember that for next time - at least that’s what she wants to believe. But with each passing second, she remembers the night prior, Akira’s stream, the stress she had in the mirror as she debated what she should wear, and then finally the video chat on the phone that went on for hours and hours. Does that mean? She blushes when she realizes that the voice she’s been hearing was Akira’s. Meaning she fell asleep on the phone. With Akira 

“I-I-I-I-” she’s stuttering, blushing, her face is like a tomato and her heart feels like it’s something. And she realizes that her loud stuttering is most likely the reason for why Akira’s stirring right now. She doesn’t know what to do, she doesn’t know what she could do?! His mumbling groan makes her heart smack even harder, she can’t believe that her heart could be so fast and so hard but seeing him wake is doing things to her that she never expected it to. When Akira rubs his eyes he blinks around as he orients himself. She keeps trying to think of something valid to say but when their eyes meet every sense of logic? Gone.

“Akira-hi!” the boy blinks before giving her a soft smile. 

“Oh, h-hey, you’re awake.”

“Did I fall a-asleep on you?” 

“Yeah but if it makes you feel better I think I fell asleep a bit after.” he pauses for a bit like he’s trying to collect his words, she grabs a nearby pillow and cuddles up next to it, hoping to avoid the lines of red that paint her face. “It felt weird to hang up, and I didn’t want it to wake you up - at least I think that’s what I was thinking. L-Like I said I fell asleep like right after you… which  _ also _ makes it sound like I was watching you while you sleep which isn’t right either.” he chuckles and Sumire feels part of herself melt. How was she supposed to move on from this?

“Haha, it’s okay Akira! I didn’t mind waking up next to you -” oh my god maybe it’d be better if she just hung up now. Akira blinks before giving her a smile.

  
“Well we’ll have to do it again sometime. This time you can watch me sleep.” she laughs again and responds in a hopefully clearly joking tone. 

“Yeah equal exchange now I get to watch you snore and drool.” Akira plays a hurt pout clutching at his chest. 

“If I say anything weird just remember I talk to my cat so you signed yourself up for this.” she watches him sit up and look around his place, she notices a lack of Morgana on his bed. Probably having gone off on one of his little adventures again. Sumire on the other hand stays in bed, nervous that she’ll fall over from her lightheadedness if she was to stand.

“I did, I did sign myself up for this. Well - on the upside, if I was to ruin my sleep schedule tonight was the best night. I don’t have practice today thankfully.” 

“That’s good, that means you can go right back to sleep.” 

“I could but I’m too awake, besides I need to get something to eat. Something big and full of nutrition. I’m starving.” 

“Breakfast would be good.” 

“What are you going to have Akira?” 

“Hm, usually I eat some of the curry I made last night for dinner. With a cup of coffee too but I didn’t make any last night, so I think I should probably make something else.” 

“Curry? For breakfast and dinner?” 

“...Yes?” 

“That’s not really healthy you know! What about some fruit and veggies or something like that? Or something with some protein!” 

“Maybe I was just going to eat a muffin or something - what are  _ you _ having.” Sumire clears her throat and sits up in her bed, before detailing her planned meal schedule for the mornings all accompanied by a proper smoothie filled with nutrition. 

“Wow, that sounds rigorous.” 

“I’ll make you it one day, a Sumire Breakfast Box.” 

“Looking forward to it.” and she finds that she is. She actually is, wondering about a day that she could make breakfast for Akira or that even he could make breakfast for her. She hears her heart in her ears with the fascination of the imagination. 

“Okay, I have to go. I’ve got college classes to get to. So I still have to make something. Are you down...to talk later?” 

“Yeah, yeah of course. Anytime,” she says Akira gives her another smile before giving her a small wave. 

  
“Adieu!” and with that, the call is disconnected, Sumire lets out a breath before flopping back onto the bed. She takes a pillow and covers her face with it before promptly screaming into it. 

“I can’t believe that just happened...” she mumbles before her mind wanders onto Akira’s sleeping features. 

…

“Falling asleep while on the phone with him is rather adorable, even if it's by accident, and if it’s by video,” Haru says with a soft giggle, Makoto follows through which causes the ponytailed redhead to further pout and blush.

“I thought you guys were my friends, stop teasing me. Or I’m going to start teasing you!”

“Teasing us on what exactly?” Makoto says with a smirk and Sumire is yet again defeated, what could she tease them on even? Makoto and Haru were almost impenetrable since Kosei, nothing ever got under their skins. Compared to them Sumire was like a piece of paper. Easily crumbled. She sighs again before rightfully picking at her lunch. 

“Nevermind I have no friends. I have never had any friends.”

“Oh Sumi-chan, please! Please! We’re only poking fun - again - besides that it seems you two have been going well!” 

“Have we? Is awkwardly falling asleep by accident next to each other a sign of things going well?” 

“It’s a sign of things not going bad.” Makoto finishes, she takes some of Haru’s food off of her plate and plops it into her mouth causing Haru to smile at her. Sumire puffs again. 

“I don’t know I just don’t know what to do. Like what could I do?”   
  
“Tell him you like him?”   
  
“Besides the stupidest thing ever Haru.” Haru and Makoto laugh again and she takes it in stride. 

“So what exactly is it that you’re so afraid of?” 

“Makoto’s right, confessing to someone you care for,” she looks at Makoto before going back to Sumire, “it’s easy. And trust me once you do it there’s so much relief. You feel like your heart is fluttering like your future is bright once more.” 

“It’s just, I don’t know - I can’t read him. I don’t know if he likes me or if he just sees me as a friend, not to mention. I feel like even then why would he like me? He’s got a huge streaming audience and I’ve got like a hundred at best? It’s weird.”    
  
Makoto blinks. 

  
  
“Sumire. You’re an Olympic gymnast?” 

“It’s not the same thing!” 

  
  
“It isn’t!?” Haru laughs after Makoto’s confusion and tries her best to ease Sumire’s anxiety. 

“Well that aside, you’re a streamer - he is a streamer. Couldn’t you just stream together? Or am I misunderstanding how it works? The most internet activity I have is with my Youtube Channel! Which reminds me you two are still going to come over tomorrow to help with the pastries I’m making for the Okumura Foods Anniversary party yes?”

“Of course Haru, I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Makoto says. 

“I’ll be there a bit late because of practice but I will, and uh - I’m in his voice a lot but we haven’t - played a game together since  _ Animal Crossing _ .” 

“Then play something together! Why not offer to join him on one of his speedruns. “ Sumire scoffs. 

“Me? Speedrun? Never. That’s way too much and he’s so good I’d make an idiot of myself! And then he’d say: wow Sumire is a loser haha I’d never like her time to kick her out of my life forever! Blocked on discord.” Haru slowly sips at her cup before giving Makoto a look. The short-haired cop-to-be sighs. 

“Then stream something else together? He streams other games right, like Mario and Pokemon? In fact, speaking of pokemon he was planning to play one of the games in a competition setting sometime soon.”

“H-How do you know that Makoto?” Makoto jumps before slowly looking away, Sumire leans in and squints. 

“Well I’ve been --- you see since you told us about your crush on him I’ve had to make sure you weren’t falling for any bad person!” 

“Makoto…” 

“So I did some investigating…” 

“Makoto…?” 

“Oh, dear.” 

“And in my investigation...I found his twitter, Instagram, and other forms of social media, his closest friend’s social media. As well as his first completion of that Sonic game. I could also find some...other things but -” Haru interrupts, 

“I told her that it would probably be best to not invade his private space like that.” Sumire blinks in astonishment, bewilderment before remembering at the end of the day that was Makoto Niijima.

“I swear I did it for your protection! What if this guy had a notorious track record for praying on girls or something!”    
  
“ Makoto - thank you - but also  **_Makoto?!_ ** ” 

“I’m sorry! But look what’s  _ more _ important! Is the information I’ve gathered!” Sumire almost can’t believe her best friend went behind her back and information stalked the guy she’s got a crush on but in the same sense this was Makoto Niijima, whose overprotective nature was surely a trait from her father considering her sister emulates it to a perfect degree. Makoto continues, “he was supposed to do a pokemon “nuzlocke” stream with his friend Shiho Suzui, but Shiho’s volleyball team got invited to an away game out of the city so she has to go away. She told Akira in a stream and that means Akira has nobody to do it with!”

“No way he’s got like other friends! How does he have nobody to do it with?” 

“Well from what I’ve gathered, Shiho is the only one of his friends who would bother doing any of those challenge runs with him. Now that she’s not going to be there you can ask! Right? R-Right?” Makoto looks back and forth between Sumire and Haru begging for her scheme to sound right and reasonable.

“I mean sure? But what’ll that solve? Besides, show him how bad I am at video games?”

“You are not bad Sumire! You’ve practically been of the competitive nature since Kosei!” Haru protests. Sumire shakes her head again feeling insecurities run along her spine.

“Yeh but he’s good! He’s a full-time streamer guys! He gets paid for this! Like legit paid!” Makoto shakes her head.

“That doesn’t mean he’s particularly good, I’ve seen some of his streams and he well - he does fail quite a lot.” 

“Besides I don’t think it matters if you both do any good, as long as you have fun together then it doesn’t matter what you do! Mako-Chan takes me boxing with her and while I’m just a beginner it’s the time of my life because I’m with her!” Makoto audibly coos at Haru’s words of kindness and Sumire sighs again.

“Yeah by you guys are friends, I feel like anything is fun with a friend.” Makoto and Haru share a look that Sumire doesn’t catch at least before both reaching over and grabbing her shaking hands. In their touch, she feels the familiarity she felt when she was young - the familiarity of security.

“Trust us Sumire.”

“Just ask.” The redhead looks at her friends and she feels confident when faced with their smiles, smiles that are pretty but not as eye-grabbing as Akira’s. Finally, she lets out a sigh.

“Okay I will -“

“Oh? Well isn’t this a welcome surprise?” A charming voice says behind her. Makoto and Haru’s eyes look past Sumire and while Haru’s eyes are akin to a calm smile Makoto has a gentle rivalry.

That means it can only be:

“Akechi-San!” Sumire says still holding her friend's hand as she looks behind her shoulder to see the brown-haired Sempai of Kosei making his way over to the table with a smile.

“I didn’t expect to see you three here! If you three are a frequent of this bistro I’ll make sure to stop by more often! And all of you are still so close, how lovely !”

“We are! You could be as close Akechi if you ever hung out with us!” Sumire replies. Akechi gives a small chuckle as he adjusts his tie. Always so formal.

“Oh my, well I would love to Yoshizawa, but between schoolwork, my internship, and my ever-growing streaming career it’s almost impossible to find an ounce of free time! In fact, I’m on my way to help a detective with organizing evidence for a crime scene! I’d tell you more about it but -“

“Oh, dear! That does sound rather interesting though!” Haru says placing her hand to her chest in a gesture of empathy

“We’ll be fine. Thank you.” Makoto says with a glare. Akechi raises his eyebrows and lets out a bit of a chuckle presumably at the two's contradiction.

“Well I’m sure Sae-San tells you all about her cases it’s be rather dull if I were to tell you!” He pops a quick glance at his watch before giving a small bow to the table. “And I’ve already killed a lot of time. You’ll have to excuse me for interrupting your conversation. Yoshizawa, Okumura, Niijima.” The girls bid their byes as well and Akechi turns around walking a bit forward before stopping in place. He turns to look back at the girls focusing his attention on Sumire.

“Yoshizawa am I correct in assuming you still stream? Or did you drop it in your ride to gymnastic stardom?”

“Huh? No-no- I still stream! Not as often as you, but I still do.”

Akechi smiles one more time and she can’t tell if it’s because she’s been focused on Akira’s smile for so long but something about it looks - off.

“I’ll turn on my notifications then. Farewell for real this time.” And with that the charming detective to be makes his exit. Much to the satisfaction of one Makoto Niijima. She almost looks elated when he’s finally out of earshot, Sumire gives a gentle smile to her friend.

“You’re still not friends with him?”

“His attitude pisses me off! He acts like he knows it all.” Makoto detests, Haru runs her thumb along Makoto’s still held hand.

“He may be a bit of a braggart but he’s a good person Mako-Chan, and a former classmate of ours! Rivalry aside we could at least be proud of what he accomplished!” Makot sighs and shakes her head.

“Putting him aside, let's focus back on Sumire and Akira.” Sumire widens her eyes and shakes her head.

“Huh?! No! No! We don’t have to! We can keep talking about how you don’t like Akechi!” She insists but Makoto and Haru shake their heads.

“You said you’ll ask him right? Do it now.” 

“Now?! No way! I - I have to wait for the right time and he’s in class and I can’t interrupt him while he’s in class!” the redhead finally pulls her hands away and takes out her phone, she remembers to well what time Akira said he was going to be out of class - 5PM and then he starts streaming at 8PM. That means she’s got at least three hours to ask him - that’s a lot of time but she doesn’t feel like it’s enough. Like she needs more - so much more. To think of the right words. But Makoto and Haru are right if he says yes then that means they get to spend more time together. Sure it’ll be during his streaming but now she wouldn’t have to wait and hope by the phone for an invitation to chat. It would be there in the form of Pokémon.

“I’ll ask him… I will.” There are brief blips of determination coming from her, like the fantasy of playing games side by side with him bulls out any anxiety she could have about asking.

…

She can’t believe how slow the day is going. Seriously what is this ? The red hair turns her phone on:

3:20 PM. She departed from Makoto and Haru only an hour ago and ran whatever chores she had to do but even after all of that it’s still no way close to 5PM. She leaves her phone at her side as she lays on the floor of her apartment. She knows that she should be taking her day off to not do any extreme outs exercise but with the anticipation building in her she feels like she’s going to explode if she doesn’t do something to distract her.

“Okay! Come on Sumire just - forget about him!” easier said than done, even with her regular pushups, jumping jacks, stretches and squats she feels like she can’t shake the thought of Akira’s probable reaction to her question or how soft he looked this morning asleep “next to her”. Next to her…

_**PING PING PING** _

Her phone blares with a notification, and when she reaches over for it her heart accelerates.

JOKER🃏: class is boring what are you up to?

“He should be paying attention!” She breathes.

VIOLET: you should be paying attention! 

JOKER🃏: I’ll be fine I’ve got some of the highest grades in my class!

JOKER 🃏: besides talking to you is way more fun

VIOLET: doesn’t matter ! Class is important ! 

JOKER 🃏: you text me while you’re training don’t you? In fact I bet you’re training right now.

He got her. She chuckles to herself before sitting back on the floor, crossing her legs and smiling.

  
  


VIOLET: it’s my free day so I can do what I want actually

VIOLET: you have to study

VIOLET: do it and I’ll reward you.

“Wait - wait…. Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!”

VIOLET: WNSHSBSB THAT SOUNDED WEIRD SORRY HAHA

JOKER 🃏: a reward ??

JOKER 🃏: I’ll study extra hard if you give me a reward !

She bites her bottom lip and wonders if he has to think of the shot he says or if this all comes natural to him.

“Okay fine fine I’ll reward him...with the question! Ha! Sumire you’re a genius! “

VIOLET: fine a reward, you’ll get one. Best reward you could possibly imagine. But you have to promise to pay attention

There isn’t an immediate response and now suddenly the heat of her brazenness comes to her, sharp and fast like a bullet in her spine. Damn it, she can’t think straight even when just exchanging texts with him.

Her embarrassment is cut off when his message comes in, but instead of words, it’s a picture of him. He’s sitting in the back row of the class and he’s tossed his face into his books, curly hair all around and jacket hoodie half up. He looks handsome even when attempting to play a joke.

“Akira…”

JOKER 🃏: promise. 

Another picture comes in, but it’s him smiling and glasses frames perfectly on his face. And she without even thinking saves the picture to her local storage. Her heart - oh her heart.

“Akira…” she wants to send him something back, a picture of herself. With her ponytail done and in her pretty sports bra , but she feels the beads of sweat and her tired face and realizes she couldn’t have a picture like that sent to him - not if she wants to make a good impression. So she sighs and responds.

VIOLET: good :)

And then she spends the next ten minutes staring at the photo.

…

“So I studied and paid attention even when Mona was being attention grabby,” Akira says over her phone speaker. She can’t believe he called her immediately on getting home but she appreciates it so damn much it’s unbelievable.

“I still can’t believe you have the guts to your cat to school with you.” She replies honestly wowed by his brazen nature. 

“He’s also got to learn if he’s going to be running a cafe with me.”

“You’re like those crazy old cat ladies in those movies.” She says with a small laugh.

“That’s the plan Sumi-Chan. I want to be nine hundred years old with Morgana. So what’s this reward?” She’s long since changed out of her workout attire but she still feels sweat on her neck. She’s not sure at all what she should say at this moment, but the encouraging words of her friends and former senpais ring in her mind. She’s got to be brave here because if she wants to be with him she has to take a leap. This is just like her gymnastics training - all she has to do is take a leap.

She plays with the ends of her long red hair, hoping the small blush on her face blends in. She knows he can’t see her but she’s embarrassed all the same.

“Right. A reward, your reward-“ deep breath. “I heard - that you were looking for a Pokémon partner?” Partner? Why did she say, partner? Is that too romantic?! No, now isn’t the time Sumire you have to be brave you have to be brave. 

“I’ve never nuzlocked a game before - and my Pokémon knowledge is pretty low - but I’d love to play with you Akira-kun !”

There’s silence before eventually a loud bang. Sumire rushes to her phone.

“Akira?!”

“Sorry! Sorry! I was leaning back in my chair and fell!”

“Why?!”

“You surprised me! I didn’t expect that!”

“Tha-That’s no excuse to fall out of your chair!”

“It totally is!” He excuses as she hears him stumble back into place, the creaking of the computer chair he claims he’ll one day get replaced once he finds one he likes. Even after her constant urging. 

“Jeez if you w-wanted to say no-“ she starts.

“Ah! Sumire no! Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!” She blinks.

“R-really?”

“Yeah! I can send you the emulator I’m using! And all the stuff I’m using for it!” He sounds excited, genuinely excited. She has to restrain herself from sounding like a giddy schoolgirl.

“Okay! Okay!”

“We were supposed to be using advance rule sets but since it’s your first we can go easy! But for the next games, we can get a bit more advanced and fun with the rules.”

“Next games?” Wait -

“Yeah, we’re starting with FireRed and LeafGreen and ending with Sword and Shield!” Wait - how many games is that? Were he and Shiho planning on doing every game? She starts to count on her fingers, but stops at three she doesn't know that many others. She has no idea if there  _ are  _ that many more!

“So that’s ten games, including Black and White two, and Ultra Sun and Moon.” 

“Ten games!? You were going to play ten pokemon games!” 

“Yeah? You didn’t - you didn’t know?” She never did get the specifics of the challenge - well she never thought she had to! Did Makoto know everything? 

“No! No! I knew! I just didn’t - uh - know it was ten! I thought it was like, eight, or something.” she plays a nervous laugh in hopes to alleviate some of the tension, “ten’s a lot though!” 

“Yeah if you don’t want to it’s fine you know-” 

“No! I want to!” she cuts him off just as quick, “ I want to do this with you Akira.” she means it. She doesn’t care how many Pokemon she has to catch, or how many battles has to be won. She wants to do this with him, she needs to! She hears Akira chuckle. 

“Alright then, we’ll do it together.”

…

ALIBABA: SUMIRE IN THE STREAM WHAT UP WHAT UP!

KNIGHT: SUMIRE IN THE STREAM!!!

202101THATGUY: SUMIIIIRE!

“I think they like you more than they like me.” Akira says with a solid laugh, Sumire follows with her own. The stream is set up in a way the girl can’t believe. Both her and Akira’s stream are being shown at once. The title screen of her copy:  _ Leaf Green _ side by side with his copy of  _ Fire Red _ or emulations rather. She’s never used an emulation before. 

She was waiting for his official start before she clicked away. On one part of her screen was the stream so she could read chat and on the other was the game. Her face-cam was on so Akira could see her and she wishes she invested in that second monitor so she could see his face in full rather than on a small window. But this was fine, seeing him so excited was worth it. 

“It’s because of my winning personality, it out matches yours.” 

“I believe it. You’ve got that pretty girl charm.” 

“You’ve got that rugged picturesque charm though.”

ALIBABA: ew they’re flirting

CELESTE: oh my god they’re FLIRTING

NOTSOME054: all this flirting? IN FRONT OF MY STREAM

GUNABOUTMASTER: can we JUSt play Pokemon?

GUNABOUTMASTER: what starter are you going to pick Joker???

QUOTE: go starterless if you’re for REAL

ALIBABA: booooring starterless is booooooooooring

“Just making sure you all know the rules right? One pokemon per route, if a pokemon faints it dies. Set battles. No grinding.”

“Grinding?” 

“Yeah like uh - going against pokemon over and over to gain levels. What was the last game you played?”

“There was - uh - a giant dragon but it was green.” 

“Oh Emerald?”

“Yeah!” 

BUMBLEBEE:YIKERS GEN 3?!

ROCKMELIKEAHURRICANE: someones in trouuuuuble

“Well since you played the kanto games we’ll be fine. What starter are you going to pick?”

“Oh I don’t know, last time I picked Bulbasaur all the time so I think I should do something differently. What are you going to pick? Oh wait! Are we naming our rivals after each other?”

“No I was going to name mine Akechi.” Sumire laughs, of course he would. If Akechi was watching she wonders what he thinks. 

“Okay I’ll name mine...Hifumi!” 

  
“Hifumi?” 

“If Akechi is your rival, then you can say that Hifumi is mine. I hope she won’t mind looking like Gary Oaks.”

“She’ll get used to it, for some it’s considered flattery.” The game continues with the two of them getting to the starter conversation. Sumire taps her chin. 

“This is an important decision Akira.” 

“Extremely important.” 

ALIBABA: Don’t pick Charmander Charmander suuuucks

GUNABOUTMASTER: CHARMANDER IS COOL WHAT?! 

KNIGHT: YEAH ! 

SKULLSTERS: Charmander IS overrated. 

SKULLSTERS: they both should PICk the same starter

“I think I’m going to randomize it.”

“Randomize it! You can’t do that, it's your starter pokemon! Your partner pokemon for the rest of the game!”

“Unless it dies.” 

“You  _ better  _ not!” 

SHOGIQUEEN: I’m seeing that you named me Gary Oak and I actually don’t appreciate it. 

DEMIFIEND: Squirtle for the blastoice would be choice you know it. 

PhanP01: what are you going to name the starter : O

Akira places a finger on his own chin, and then an idea comes to him. 

“How about I pick yours and you pick mine. You know since we’re doing this together.”

“Oh that’s a really good idea!” Sumire perks up, and looks over the starter pokemon as well as the incoming messages from the chat room. And suddenly her heart feels like it’s made a decision before her brain did, looking into Akira’s eyes on the screen the redhead streamer smiles. 

“Bulbasaur.” 

“Bulbasaur?”

“Yeah, I always picked Bulbasaur when I was a kid. So now I’m leaving that responsibility to you! It’s like passing a bit of my life to you.” Akira smirks and gives a dramatic bow. 

“Then I'll protect this Bulbasaur with my life. My very soul.” he plays dramatically. Sumire laughs and pushes up her glasses. Akira looks at the starters again and then back to Sumire. The redhead can feel her heart stop when his own eyes start to examine hers.

“Charmander.”

GUNABOUTMASTER: LETS GO!!!!

“Why Charmander?” she asks.

“No reason as romantic as yours,” she blushes, was hers that romantic? “I just think you know, red lizard, red hair. It works.”

“That’s too simple. I gave you a whole reason and yours was red is red?” Akira hums.

“Fine, then how about you ignite such a passion in my chest that Charmander’s fire is the only thing to equate it too. Is that romantic enough for you?” Sumire scoffs after his statement and rolls her eyes, even if she’s blushing. 

“You should have joined the theatre.”

“Futaba and Sojiro say the  _ same _ thing.” 

The two decided to name the starters after each other. Joker for Charmander and Violet for Bulbasaur. Sumire found it endlessly funny that Charmanders gender ended up being female, and after a quick tutorial they were finally free and out in the open. Sumire felt a bit more confident about her Pokemon skills, granted it’s not like this game took a lot of skills. Sure she missed her first catch but considering it was a Rattata she didn’t really feel that bad. Akira on the other hand. 

“You think Rattata is cute?” 

“Adorable.” 

GUNABOUTMASTER: Who are you going to name it after?! 

BUMBLEBEE: I have an idea

“You’re naming it after Ryuji?” 

“Yes, he’s the biggest and cutest rat I know.” 

SKULLSTERS: Bro!

PAN_THER: ugh gag me. 

In the next route, Sumire succeeded in catching a Mankey while Akira caught a Nidoran. She named the Mankey Kid while Akira named it after one of the chat members. Their teams were growing slowly but surely and after a quick ( and tough for Sumire ) battle with their rival, it was into the forest where Sumire found herself the center of attention.

“I don’t believe it. I get boring Weedle.” Akira starts, “while you get a Pikachu on your  **_first_ ** try.” 

“Are they that rare?” she feels embarrassed. 

ALIBABA: STUPIDLY RARE

REDRIOT: WHY THE FUCK AM I A WEEDLE

SKULLSTERS: LETS GO SUMIREE!!!

“I’ll name it uh - MakoHaru, after two friends of mine.” 

“Lucky friends! They get named after a Pikachu!” 

“You’re my starter though! Nobody could replace you! You’re my number one Akira-kun!” blink, blink, “number one in the game! Obviously! Look at how much of a higher level you are!” 

“Yo-You should try and make sure you’re team is balanced though! Especially for Brock cuz he’s a rock type!” 

“Oh! Oh you’re right!” 

“But you should be fine cuz you have Kid! The Mankey!” 

“I hope so! If I lose anyone in the first gym I’ll cry.”

“I’ll comfort you -” blink, blink, beat by beat, “with! jokes! Obviously! Wow, that came out weird!”

“Well thanks, you’re jokes always make me feel better.” 

Thankfully no jokes were needed, as the battle against Brock raged on. Sumire found herself easily decimating the rock-hard gym leader with Mankey’s fighting type moves. Meanwhile Akira who was using the gym for levels had REDRIOT the weedle evolve into a kakuna and then into a healthy and strong Beedril. Chat exploded with their victories even laughing at how Akira almost lost a mon by not being careful enough. Sure the battle was stressful for her but Sumire was having a blast. She was having so much fun. 

Hours past and they were deep in Vermillion City now. A full team of six, of a myriad of pokemon and only one death per trainer. Sumire had to stop numerous times to refill a cup of water because she was laughing so much.

“Okay, Okay I think - I think this would be a good time to end it off.”

“But Akira! You’re so close to evolving!”

“Level 26 is not close.” 

“It’s close to me,” she says with a pout, causing the two of them to laugh again.

ALIBABA: Laugh laugh laugh I still won't forgive you for getting me killed JOKER.

GUNABOUTMASTER: come on Ali can’t blame him for the crit. It was random

ALIBABA: I TOTALLY WILL THOUGH!? 

REDRIOT: Redriot ( the super cool beedrill is still going strong though )

R0adkill65: MakoHaru is the GOAT of Sumire’s team though.

“Chat, friends we’ll pick this up the next time Sumire is available. But either way, I’ll be streaming some more Sonic practice tomorrow. So don’t forget to stop on by.” 

“Oh - c-can we do it together?” the redhead asks, Akira raises an eyebrow before nodding. 

1

2

3

“Adieu!” and the stream cuts off. Sumire lets out a sigh and leans further into the computer as she starts to close out her softwares. 

“I’m impressed you can stream for so long.” 

“I’m impressed you only lost one pokemon.”

“I fooled you I’m actually a pokemon master.” 

“I’d believe it Sumire Ketchum.” 

They laugh again and she’s waiting for the call to end, for their talk to end, she doesn’t want it to. She really doesn’t want it to. Talking to him for so long, it’s where she wanted to be. 

“Well I think I should hang up.” 

No.

“You have practice tomorrow right?” 

She does but - 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“And If I kept you up any later your coach who doesn’t know my name would probably kill me right?” Sumire nervously laughs. 

“Probably.” but -

“Goodnight Sumi-Chan. Sleep tight.”

“Adieu Akira.” the call ends and her heart drops. She sits in the darkness of her room, the silence of it all. And she realizes in the absence of it how hard she misses his voice. How badly she craves for it. If she wa sto lose everything right now if she could hear him. It’d be worth it. It’d be so worth it. Her head pivots to the medals she’s won. Her most recent second - place, almost mocking her keeping her away from the promise she made. A sigh leaves her as she sinks further into her chair. Promise versus want. 

Slowly she eventually makes her way to her bed, dragging her phone along with her. Closing her eyes. Maybe she can dream of his voice instead. If she can’t get it right now at least she could dream of it. 

“I wish I could talk to him longer…” 

…

He’s sitting at his computer chair, phone inching away from the CALL button. Video chatting her now would be easy. It’d be so easy he’s hurting himself for not doing it. But she’s a medal winning olympic gymnast - she needs to sleep. He’s already kept her up way too late. 

“Mona seriously what am I doing?” he laughs to himself. Laughing with an aching body, a body aching for a presence. A presence that he hasn’t physically been around but has smoothed itself in every crevice and missing part of his heart. Another heavy sigh.

“Shit - I should have talked to her longer.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading and all of the super kind comments! This one's been delayed due to me working and publishing my own seperate indie game! If you've got the time feel free to check it out! 
> 
> https://projectmarbles.itch.io/findyou


	5. Check the Comment Section - You're Trending!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker & Violet are really making their waves - but what about all the other people in this grand world - just how much could two streamers ( clearly in love ) influence decisions. 
> 
> And what's going to happen at Tartarus-Con.

“I’m home!” the black-haired tennis coach says as she walks into the spacey apartment of her and her fiance. Undoing her ponytail, letting her black hair fall freely as she walks in, only to hear not only the sound of her wife-to-be but also the very loud sounds of some Pokemon in the background. 

“Welcome back!” says one Hamuko Arisato, who sits comfortably on her couch, laptop perfectly in her lap as the TV is focused on a youtube link she’s streaming to it. Hamuko turns back to find the love of her life walking in with a smile on her face, causing the auburn-haired woman to smile in return. Rio bends over the couch and plants a quick kiss on Hamuko’s lips before standing up to see what Hamuko is watching. On the large TV screen are two faces, and in between, are two separately running games of Pokemon. 

“Oh, you’re watching that Violet stream again?” Rio says with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, it’s a different one. Joker just uploaded the VOD’s so I’m watching it as I edit.”

“ _ As  _ you edit? And how much have you gotten done so far?” Rio says with a smirk, Hamuko chuckles to herself as she scratches her nose. The video promised for Friday remains unedited completely, raw files imported in. It is now Thursday. “And weren’t you also supposed to make dinner miss?”

“I made dinner!” 

“Did you?”

“Yeah - the pizza man is actually on his way. I even ordered your favorite. A Margherita pizza! Nice and fresh!” Rio vaults over the couch to sit next to her fiance. 

“Aw, you are the best!” 

“I know I am, I’ll take my “you’re the best” kisses now.” Rio smiles and leans in softly holding Hamuko’s cheeks with her own hands. Two quick kisses are given before Rio pulls back. A squint on her features.

“What else did you order?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you never just order one pizza, so what else did you order?” 

“I only order ed one!” 

“So if I check our card you’ll have only ordered one?” Joker and Violet laugh together on stream over a joke Joker tells and Hamuko nervously looks away to the laptop. 

“An anchovy and feta cheese with extra chicken,” she mumbles, Rio squints again and squishes Hamuko’s cheeks further. 

“Babe.” 

“It’ll taste good! I promise!” Rio squints at the statement, which causes Hamuko to laugh. “I promise! I promise!” she says again before wrapping her arms around her fiance and planting more kisses to her. Rio laughs with each kiss even as Hamuko pushes her further back into the couch. Hamuko rests on top of her letting her chin rest against Hamuko’s chest. 

“How was work?” 

“Good, the kids are really getting the hang of it all. But some were asking questions about you,” she says resting her hands around Hamuko, she loved holding her like this, so close, so alive. She almost can’t believe this is the same girl that awkwardly and almost embarrassingly introduced herself to the Tennis Club all the way back in high school. But it is. It’s the same Hamuko Arisato.

“About me -? Again?” Hamuko laughs, snuggling closer to Rio.

“Yes, they were focused on that new video you uploaded. The one about uh -” 

“Today’s new vid? Oh, the one about  _ Subnautica? _ ”

“Yup, they were saying that catchphrase of yours for hours! It was hard to get them to focus.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Hamuko does finally manage to get up only to close her laptop and place it to the side. Rio pouts and makes her way to Hamuko again not wanting to lose her embrace, she without any warning or hesitation rests her body against Hamuko’s.

“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with worse. I’m just glad you’re getting pizza.” she says with her voice slightly muffled by having her face buried in Hamuko’s embrace.

“I also got cheese sticks, and cheesy bread, and lava crunch cake.” 

  
“Babe, that’s way too much.” 

“No, shhh, it’s the perfect amount. Think about how full you’ll be.”

  
“I’m thinking about how many calories I’ll have to burn.”

“I mean I know a pretty good way to burn those calories,” Hamuko says with a smirk, causing Rio to give a playful smack to her thigh. Rio scoffs and turns to face the TV that’s still playing the VOD. 

“So is your favorite couple still going strong?” 

“They’re just so cute Rio! And they aren’t dating! And I can’t believe it! Their chemistry! Their bond! Their love is so clear! But they never say “I love you” or like anything and it’s ridiculous and I’m upset! And I just want them to -” Hamuko takes her hands and smacks them together. “I just want them to kiss!” 

“I know you do, you woke me up at 4 AM to tell me how much you wanted them to kiss, and then kissed me. And it was kind of funny because you started crying.” 

“I just - young love is so cute. They’re only a few years younger than us, you know. I think Joker is in college.”

“Aw, I remember college. Maybe they’re just building it up for views?”   
  
“No, I don’t believe it. That’s not something Violet would do. Or Joker. It’s not in character.” 

“Not in character? Don’t act like you made them or something honey. ” 

“I just know people, I’m very understanding,” Hamuko replies with a smile and even if Rio wants to tease her she can’t, instead she rests by her lover’s side, taking her hand with a gentle approach. Hamuko responds the same even muting the video so she can hear Rio and only Rio.

“I remember a time you weren’t that understanding. You and your brother in particular. Remember when he and Ryoji -” Rio is cut off by the ding and donging of the door. Causing Hamuko to jump. 

“Pizza time!” She takes her fiance’s hand and the two make their way to the door, Rio smiling the entire way. 

…

Yu Narukami sits in his office, focused on the novel he’s reading. His brows are furrowed as the complexity of the words and plots unfold before him. He’s invested for sure but his mind is focused on too many things. From the overwhelming amount of cases he’s been tasked with to matters in his personal life, he feels like he hasn’t been this busy since highschool. As he’s reading his phone blares.

“This is Narukami?” he says answering the phone without looking at the caller ID. 

“Big Bro!” his mood skyrockets, worries of the present evaporated by the delightful glee of his cousin.

“Nanako! Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” 

“It’s a free day! So I thought I could call you before I go hang out with my friends. Because I have to ask something-” she says letting her last words hang a bit, Yu could already tell she was placing puppy dog eyes even if Yu can’t see her. 

“Is this about that convention you mentioned last time?” he asks. 

“Y-yes! Daddy won’t let me go by myself! But I know if you go with me I’ll be okay! So please Big Bro! Joker is going to be there! “ Joker. The game streamer his younger cousin has been obsessed with recently. For the better part of a year, he almost couldn’t go a conversation without him being brought up. For a brief second, he was worried that she had a crush on him… then again.

“You sure he’s going to be there?”

“Yeah! Yeah! He’s talking about it on his stream right now!” Yu leans forward and opens his internet web browser. Typing in JOKER. And then JOKER - Streamer when his results gave him a clown. He followed a link to a website where on the screen the younger black-haired boy is playing a game, opposite of his positioning is a red-haired woman. They both are laughing as the game runs on the screen. 

“Pokémon.” He whispers to himself. Memories of sitting on the front porch of the Dojima residence, the cicadas singing in Inaba the way the breeze flew into them from the flood plain. Them lying on him one by one, his support always needed as they batted away in their Pokémon games. 

Joker is focused on the battle as his Persian named ANN faces off against an enemy Rhydon. Sumire is sitting comfortably, her battle taken care of already. 

“So yeah I’ll be going to Tartarus-Con. I don’t have any panels lined up yet but I was invited.” He says. Sumire nods and Yu can see the hesitation in her next question, fingers run across the keyboard in a subtle manner. She knows she’s on camera and is trying to hide something. 

“Wow Joker that’s really cool! What’s it like?”

“Is it… Tartarus-Con?” Yu asks his cousin as he opens up a new tab ( of the countless tabs he does have open ) to check the details of the convention. He remembers going to a few in his you get years, Chie Yosuke and Naoto were too in love with that type of stuff to not go.

“Yeah! Yeah!” She responds in such delight.

“If you’re a guest they give you a booth to help attract tickets. I’m apparently some sort of famous Internet personality.” Joker starts switching out Ann the Persian for Alibaba the Dugtrio. “So I sign some autographs, sell some mercy that I don’t have and then invade other booths.”

“Classy Akira.”

“I know. It’s in a few weeks though I do need to focus on making merch. I have a friend who said she’d do the clothing part but I just need to come up with a design.” Narukami catches the blinking of an eye and the way Violet’s bottom lips rest on her teeth. 

“ I can help you later - if you - you know if you want!” She states. He recognizes this. He’s seen it in the confessions he’s witnessed or he’s been a part of. He hums to himself. 

“That’d - be awesome! I’m clueless when it comes to this type of stuff.” Judging from his fashion choices for this stream Narukami would agree. Joker - or Akira - looks good, but that’s because he’s wearing the outfit with confidence not because it’s currently fashionable. Yu mutes the stream and returns to talking to Nanako. 

“Alright. I’ll request that time off. We can go together. I can even get Yosuke,m and everyone else to come too.” He says, warmth overtaking him at the thought of seeing his friends again.

“Really?!” Nanako says in shock - a shock Yu can’t blame, its been years since she last saw everyone. 

“Really.” And Nanako cheers. 

“Okay! Okay! I’m sending you the ticket info now! Dad said he’ll pay for everything!” Yu nods along though he’d feel guilty if Dojima ended up paying for everything. So he’ll have a discussion with his uncle later on what needs to be paid. He’ll also have to call yosuke and everyone, not to mention discuss with Sae the need for time off. The young man sighs to himself there’d be a lot of planning to do. He takes up the framed picture on his desk, he and all his friends in their school uniforms. They look so young and happy in this despite the struggles they faced that year. Seeing them all again would be fantastic. Narukami’s eyes land again on the boy known as Joker and in the way that the boy laughs the young man can’t help but smile. 

…

Minato Arisato slowly walks up the stairs of his apartment building, eyes latched onto his phone and headphones blasting at a volume that’s detrimental to his hearing ,sure maybe it is, but absolutely worth it. In his hand is a clutched bag filled with two carbonated drinks obtained from the nearby convenience store. A simple walk he takes before a proper stream, it gets him out of the house at least - that’s what he thinks. With a quiet yawn the blue-haired man takes out his keys to open his front door. 

Only to be met with a powerful hug from his sister.

“Mina-chan!” Hamuko Arisato exclaims, her grip on her brother tight as she sways in place. 

“Personal Space.” Minato retorts back eyes focusing behind her to see Rio and Aigis sitting comfortably on the couch. “I should have brought more fizzy drinks.” 

“Welcome back Minato-san,” Aigis says standing up, Minato focuses on her legs,despite his best effort to not. At least before focusing on her face. The face that captured him. Hands go to Hamukos side to push her off of him. His sister replies with an earnest frown and Rio responds by taking her fiancés hand and leading her back to the living room. Minato follows suit walking over to Aigis before reaching into the plastic bag and taking out the beverage he promised Aigis. The blonde thanks him as she almost too quickly grabs the can. She managed to take it but Minato was worried that in the swift movement she’d drop it. She’s still getting used to the prosthetics - just like he’s still getting used to being so close to her. 

Being so close to anyone.

Minato turns around to look at the television. On the screen is a familiar black haired male and an unfamiliar redhead.

“What’re you watching?” He asks. 

“Ah, Hamuko is streaking it from her laptop. A stream she’s become interested in!” Aigis responds. Rio rolls her eyes as Hamuko rests her head on her lap eyes still glued to the television.

“Interested is the wrong word. She’s obsessed with this Joker guy.”

“Joker…” the names familiar. And when Minato hears him speak it gets clearer. 

“Sumi. You’re killing me here.” The boy on the stream says 

“Good! You Have to get better at Pokémon! How come you aren’t using any X items!”

“Why- would I?”

“Akira! Your Pokémon keep dying! And you’re banking on an Articuno to save you?” 

“If I keep max repelling until I reach Articuno it means I can catch it. Master ball that ice chicken. Plus that bird is wicked and if I had it I’d win against Lance. We all can’t have a Lapras like you.”

“We could! If you didn’t kill it! To a random Pokémon!”

“I thought SparkleBottom could handle it.”

“It was an electric pokemon!?” 

“I thought he could handle it.” 

Hamuko laughs and so does Rio, Aigis and Minato don’t. Not because it’s not funny but simply because they don’t. It was always the way they were. Aigis moves closer to Minato, and parts of him shiver at the proximity. 

“Do you know him Minato?” he blinks and looks at Aigis before realization returns to him. 

“Ah! Yeah,” he reaches into his pocket taking out his phone and starts scrolling through his twitter DM’s. The tons of them. He gets way too many but he’s too lazy to delete them or close them. Besides on the small occasions, they bring a chuckle. Just a small one. “Ah, here we go.” he opens the DM and reads the name out loud. Causing everyone’s attention to shift towards him. 

“You got a DM from him?!” Aigis says, Hamuko in a furious rush books it towards Minato penetrating his personal space with ease and shocking her fiance who was very much relaxed with her lover on her lap to get a glimpse at his phone.

“Minato! What the heck why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“I didn't know you were a fan.” 

“I’m  _ not _ . I’m a fan of Violet! But Violet is in love with Joker! Which means by proxy I’m a sort of fan of Joker.” 

“Are you sure you got that right?” Rio asks coming 

“Babe no it  _ totally _ makes sense! It’s the best kind of logic. You just gotta think with your mind open.” Minato takes the phone back from Hamuko with a simple maneuver and reads the DM’s aloud. 

JOKER 🃏:hey this is Joker, I saw you were having trouble with saving your streams onto vids for youtube

THANATOS: Yeah I was actually. 

JOKER 🃏: I get it twitch is weird, I can send you like a doc with stuff I use to convert it over with ease if you want

THANATOS: I don’t know you

JOKER 🃏: yeah but like I’m super-cool so you can trust me

THANATOS:... 

JOKER 🃏: ;)

THANATOS: k here’s my email:  [ moontower@gmail.com ](mailto:moontower@gmail.com)

JOKER 🃏: hell yeah you should be getting an email from supersexydevilguy666@hotmail.com

THANATOS: k.

JOKER 🃏: no wait! I’m joking

JOKER 🃏: my actual email is  [ akiraarsene@gmail.com ](mailto:akiraarsene@gmail.com)

THANATOS: I think I liked the other one better. 

“Minato you’re such a dry dm-er.” Rio says once the blue-haired boy finishes, “you’re never going to get a girlfriend holy shit.” he blinks and squints at Rio, wanting to point out the obvious blonde living in his apartment. But that means he’d have to put a label on a relationship where his own heart hasn’t found a way to describe it. 

Aigis rests a prosthetic hand on Minato’s shoulder. He doesn’t shudder at the touch. 

“I’m not.” is all he says. 

“You’re fine when you text me Minato-san.” 

“Aigis you don’t have to be nice because you’re living at his place.”

“I’m not!” 

“Oh my god I can’t believe you’re friends with him, I want to be friends with Violet. Can you tell him to make me Violet’s friend?” 

“No, you can just message her yourself.” Hamuko’s index fingers rest against each other and she laughs.

“I’m nervous. Can’t you be a good big bro?” Rio sighs. 

“Joker’s going to be at Tartarus-Con isn’t he? You can just become his mutual then, and then you can become Violet’s mutual.” she points out, Hamuko’s eyes light up like an excited dog.

“You two are going to Tartarus-Con?” 

“Of course! You’re hosting the giant event at the end right? You’re like their number one guest! I have to go.” Hamuko says, and where Hamuko goes Rio goes. The same can be said for him and - 

He hasn’t asked Aigis if she wants to go. And he completely forgot he’s hosting an event in two weeks. 

“Right,” he needs to get them out of his house. “I have to stream some Resident Evil 3.” that’s a good excuse. 

“Will you be staying?” Aigis chimes in from behind him. Minato already knows the answer, Hamuko and Rio look at each other and he can already imagine the sort of mental communication happening with them both. They don’t like horror movies - and they  **_really_ ** don’t like horror games. All at once the two of them start to come up with a myriad of excuses as they shuffle out of the apartment. Minato smirks to himself as he closes the door behind them before turning to Aigis who smiles as well.

“Did you forget you’re hosting the event?” she knows him too well.

“Yeah.” 

“Did you want some help in planning what you’re going to say?” he walks closer to her, he wants to take her hand. Aigis who's had his heart since high school. Aigis who has been at his side for so long, Aigis who he wants at his side forever. Aigis who suffered the same accident as he and Hamuko’s parents did. Aigis whose arms and legs were never the same. Aigis who he’s not sure if he can promise a proper life to.

“Yeah, do you want to come?” 

“Of course.” 

…

Ryuji Sakamoto loves running. He adores it, the wind passing his face, the freedom he feels - like nothing can stop him. The only downside of it all, the one and only downside. Is that the two lesbians in his ear never stop talking the entire time. 

“Shiho, Ann. I’m begging you please. Just make sense.” 

“We  _ are  _ making sense! We’re talking about the “How to get Akira his super redhead gymnast cute girlfriend” plan.” Ann shoots back.

“It’s less of a plan and more of a goal.” Shiho corrects. 

“See that’s what I don’t get, why do we have to help KiraKira get a girlfriend?” 

“It’s so gay that you call him that Ryuji I love you,” Ann says. Ryuji rolls his eyes but keeps his stride. 

“Look Ryuji, Akira’s a fucking idiot. “ Shiho starts, he’s totally in love with that Sumire girl but he’s just - not - confessing to her!?”

“They’ve been talking almost non stop for weeks now in that Pokemon stream. They video chat and fall asleep together. The other day he took a selfie for her? A selfie! Just for her!” Ann points out. Ryuji  _ knows _ that Akira’s in love, sure, you’d have to be an idiot to not see that. He’s just not sure what the hell they’re supposed to do about it.

“Where’s Yusuke?”   
  
“He’s finishing up a commission he said he needed alone time.” 

“Futaba?” 

“It’s a school night, she’s doing homework.”

“Right so just the three of us are going to come up with a plan,” Shiho says. Ryuji blinks, once, twice. Before nodding furiously along.

“Alright! What are we doing! How are we getting him and Sumire together?” 

“Well, the best place would be Tartarus-Con. That’s the best way they can meet up.” 

“Oh is Sumire going to Tartarus-Con?” Ann sighs and Ryuji hums in confusion. Unsure of where the blonde’s disappointment was coming from. Shiho fills him in. 

“She can’t go, she’s got a competition that same weekend.” 

“Forreal!? Talk about shitty luck.” Ryuji’s phone rings as Shiho sends him a video, he stops his run to check out the video and he’s impressed with this girls ability to clip something so fast. Granted he’s only seen that speed when it comes to Akira’s streams. 

“Sooo -” he sees Akira building up the courage to ask something. His friend is subtle when it comes to his emotions, always wanting to make sure that not enough slips out if it doesn’t have to. It’s a trait that he’s had since Shujin, but Ryuji’s been able to see the smaller cracks. “Sumi-chan.” 

“Hm?” she’s focusing on preparing her team, flipping through pages of ™’s and HM’s, and her full team of six. Akira on the other hand is grinding up a  _ Shiny Articuno _ . The blonde can’t even believe that he witnessed his best friend get a Shiny Artucino live on stream, but if anyone was going to have that stupid amount of luck it would be him. Granted of course the rest of his nuzlocke team is rather - lacking. With only four pokemon leagues ready. 

“Tartarus-Con, do you have tickets or?” Sumire blinks, once, twice, and then her eyes move to her phone. 

“One second,” she says as she starts to scroll through her phone. 

“Because you know if you’re there we could meet up, and that’d be pretty cool.” he wants it. Ryuji can see that Akira really wants it. But Sumire’s face turns into a frown.

“Oh I’m sorry Joker… I have a competition lined up that weekend.” Oh, man. 

“Oh,” for a brief second - a pained expression crosses KiraKira’s face Ryuji has only seen just a few times. And the man wishes that right now he could alleviate past KiraKira’s pain. “It’s fine! Your competition is important right?”

“Well - no, I don’t really have to go since they’re just for an event. A small fundraiser thing. But my coach wants me to use it as practice so - practice it is.” 

“That sounds pretty important Sumire.” he points out. 

“Well - yeah! But it’s not super important! So if you want I could, I don’t know, maybe I could convince my coach?” 

“Sumire don’t worry about it! It’s just  **_Tartarus-Con_ ** . We’ll find another time to one day meet up.” and that’s where the clip ends. As simple as that. 

“You watched it right?!” Ann asks. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryuji sighs. 

“He’s doing it again! Always being so focused on what he can do for everyone else! Putting everyone ahead of himself! If he just asked Sumire to come with her it’d be perfect! They could smooch and stuff!” Ann says and Shiho laughs.

“Smooch and stuff?” Shiho repeats.

“Smooch. And. Stuff.” Ann clarifies. 

“Right, well what’s your guys’ brilliant plan?” 

“So, this includes you right? You know how you’re Akira’s plus one for Tartarus-Con?” Shiho says.

“Yeaaah?” sudden anxiety and fear creeps into Ryuji’s mind. He has - absolutely no idea what they’re planning but the fact that it includes him.

“So you’re rooming with him at the hotel then?” 

“That’s the plan Shiho.” 

“Okay, well Ann and I looked it up. Sumire’s competition is happening in the same city as Tartarus-Con. In fact, it’s only a thirty-minute drive from the hotel the convention is in!” 

“Okay?” Whatever they’re thinking for him it’s just not clicking.   
  


“So! If you give your +1 ticket to Sumire -” wait. “She and Akira would have to share a room! And if they share a room then they can get nice close and personal! ” the runner stops in his place, catching his breath before yelling into his earbuds mic. 

“What the hell!?” 

“Duuuude! Why are you yelling!?” 

“That’s a  **_terrible_ ** plan! I lose my Tartarus-Con ticket? And for what? Wouldn’t Sumire  _ already _ have a hotel for the competition!” 

“She’s technically staying with her Coach in a hotel a bit farther away.” Ann answers.

“How do you know tha- Futaba.”

  
“Futaba.” Shiho continues the two's genius and totally going to work plan. 

“So if you give Sumire the ticket she’d go with Akira to the con and they at least get to spend time in the hotel together! She can still get to her competition! She can still get the chance to smooch Akira, it’s a genius plan Ryuji.” 

“I don’t see how  _ I  _ gain from this though? I want to go to the convention too!” Shiho laughs what Ryuji can only be seen as an attempt to emulate Akira’s more maniacal laugh. 

“Well lucky for you my dear Sakamoto. Ann and I have two +1 passes. One for you and another foooor - Yusuke Kitagawa!” 

Yusuke. 

“Yusuke doesn’t have his own ticket?” 

“No, he spent money on new brushes. A lot of new brushes. So he didn’t have enough saved.” Ann says. 

“So here’s the deal, you give Sumire your pass. Ann and I give you and Yusuke our passes. You and Yusuke get a hotel room. Akira and Sumire get a hotel room. It’s genius.” it’s still really not. 

“Okay, but why wouldn’t KiraKira just - room with me anyways? Or get me to switch with him or something.” 

“You know how Akira is. Sumire barely knows you or Yusuke. But she knows Akira! He’s way too concerned about people’s personal comfort to make a pretty girl room with a dude she doesn’t know!” Ryuji sighs, they put a lot of thought into this. A lot more thought than he would have and yet it still sounds ridiculous. 

“Come on Ryuji! Look at how happy she makes him! Don’t you want to help him more?” Ann says.

“After everything he did for us, I feel like this is the best we can do.” Shiho says as well. And she’s right. From walking into Shujin gates to even offering to run with Ryuji yesterday - Akira Kurusu from the day they met has always been willing to help them with anything they need. Ryuji wanted to help him too. 

“Fiiiiiiiine - how can I get in contact with Sumire?”

…

VIOLET: Hi? This is Sumire Yoshizawa? 

CAPTAIN_SKULL: Hey! Sorry for randomly messaging you on twitter but this is Ryuji Sakamoto! I’m a friend of Akira?

A friend of Akira? Oh, wait she does know him! She knows Ryuji, Akira never stops talking about him. The redhead girl sits on the bench of the gymnasium, crossing her legs and leaning forward. A friend of Akira? Texting her? On Twitter? What does this mean? Is Akira okay? 

God her phone background is a picture of him she’s embarrassing. 

VIOLET: Oh yeah! Sorry I know you

VIOLET: OR know of YOU! Akira’s mentioned you a lot. 

Oh god she should have called him Joker. Akira sounds way too informal. 

  
  


CAPTAIN_SKULL: Awesome! I know this is your twitter from your twitch page but man could you imagine how effed up it’d be if I texted the wrong person?

CAPTAIN_SKULL: Anyways. I’m actually texting to ask you something? How would you feel about going to  **Tartarus-Con** .

Oh. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I have no excuse! I wasn't writing Sumire and Akira a lot this chapter that's honest to god probably the reason it took so long. But hey they'll be there the next chapter.


	6. I wouldn't say I'm a vlogger but talking with Goro Akechi is pretty vlog worthy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tartarus-Con is tomorrow so Akira makes the move to the hotel early. And in the packed train, some find the greatest of coincidence. Is it possible to play games with a certain brown-haired detective without the pressure?

VIOLET

I’m here in Chiba! The ride was kind of quick~

JOKER

Well yeah you’re going by plane. I’m going by train. Multiple trains

VIOLET

Haha, I guess that’s the advantage. 

VIOLET

If I could I would go on the train with you! Or take you on the plane with me!

Oh. She would? That’d be lovely - sitting next to her on the plane. So close, so very close. But alas that can only be a dream in this harsh and cruel reality. This harsh and cruel reality that has him dealing with the mere fact that she’s going to Tartarus-Con with him. With  _ him _ . He’ll be seeing her in person, instead of behind the screen of a computer. He still can’t believe Ryuji Sakomoto would do this to him. His best friend, his brother in arms. Such tragedy exists in the act of betrayal.

VIOLET

Was that weeeeird? I typed that and it was weird 

JOKER

Nah it’s okay. I understand the pleasure of wanting to sit with me on a plane. I’m apparently pretty cool. 

VIOLET

I would say so

JOKER

Thank you that means so much to me <3

VIOLET

<3 <3 <3 <3

She’s so cute. She’s ridiculously cute. He wishes he could be in Chiba with her right now, holding her hand. Cutting the distance entirely. As the train starts to depart Akira’s eyes land on a pregnant woman standing uncomfortably. The man next to her keeps his newspaper raised with no intention of giving up his seat.

“Excuse me,” Akira says tapping on the hand of the pregnant woman, with a motion of his hand he indicates that his seat is nice and open for her. Sure he had to make sure the seat stayed open by stretching himself so that he could tap the lady while his foot remained on the seat. And sure every person in the train car was looking at him with a confused glance - but his comfort is damned; look at her smile.

  
When the lady takes her seat Akira is left standing, he rests his back against the train door and takes out his phone to text Sumire again when an unexpected voice chime: 

“Only  _ you  _ would give up your seat in such a ridiculous fashion.” Akira turns around to find the pleasant smile of Akechi Goro, famous speedrunner, by day and absolute detective know it all by night. And vice-versa. 

“You know me, I like to keep people in surprise,” Akira responds. An unspoken bond existed between the two of them. The community called them rivals the day that Akira bested his time by a landslide - and since then they’ve kept a welcomed dialogue between the both of them. Trading tips and secrets, discussing paths, trading practice times. The usual between two members of their craft. “Just like you are surprising me by riding a train, don’t you have a private limo to catch?” 

“A limo to a convention? Do you truly think I’d take such a grand gesture?” there’s a pleasant tone to Akechi’s voice, a pleasant tone Akira can’t but help but wonder… 

“Do you want me to answer that?” the boy replies with a snarky gesture. Tokyo trains were a disaster, the packed atmosphere of it all and while he got used to it he wishes he had the freedom of his bike right now. 

“I take all the trains for my convention visits. It’s more cost-efficient after all, besides the long rides can be quite meditating don’t you think?” in the space under his arm, Akira can notice a small book. The title looks familiar. “Still I’m assuming that because you and I are both on a train to Chiba you’ll be going to Tartarus-Con as well?” 

“You’ve caught me,” Akira says holding his hands up in a mock  _ caught _ gesture. “They sent me an invite pretty late. But I’m a full-on guest.” 

“Not surprised, you have been growing in popularity recently. You and  _ Violet  _ was it?”

“Didn’t take you for a fan, are you going to be buying my merch?” Akira smirks and leans in a bit and Akechi responds with that same doll-like smile. It’s a smile he recognizes. The way that the corners of the lips hit the same place each time, like a rhythm like a rhyme. His parents made sure a similar smile came when the cops came to take him away. 

“Oh I’m not, I just like to check in on the competition!” Akechi laughs. 

“Well, I’m a fan of yours. You’re fun to watch.” Akechi’s laugh ends with a blink and a slightly gaped mouth. 

  
“ _ You  _ are one of my viewers? Perhaps one of my loyal chatters?” Akechi asks.

“Oh yeah, I’m  _ DetectiveFan63 _ , I’m the one with all the hearts in my messages,” Akira says with his own grin, making the detective-streamer roll his eyes with a chuckle. 

“Thank you for the support then, if that’s the case my PayPal and Kofi’s must be frequent sites of yours.” 

“Got them bookmarked. I hit up twitter, then I send you a Kofi.” the two share what could be described as an earnest laugh and it’s like there’s a crack in the doll. All before it sharpens up when someone walks by them. Akira watches the man for a second before his attention turns back to Akechi.

“We should play a game together sometime,” he says, Akechi raises an eyebrow and takes out his phone. 

“That would be beneficial for both of our audiences, I’m sure I can jot you in for a stream in my schedules for this month -” 

“No, not on stream. Just the two of us, together.”

“Intending to up your times by practicing with me? You have been slacking.” 

“Something fun.” there’s a silence, and Akira feels like he’s reaching too hard. But he doesn’t care - he wants to play a game with Goro Akechi. The brown-haired boy looks at his phone for seconds longer than one would think he has to. 

“Why would we?” 

“For fun, don’t you have fun playing games?” Akechi pauses again and his face has a sour expression to it, it’s small it’s subtle - and Akira notices it. 

  
“I do.” 

“Then play with me. I’ll even  _ let _ you kick my ass. That’s a once in the lifetime opportunity.” 

“I don’t need you to  _ let  _ me. Kicking your ass is too easy.” 

“Put your money where your mouth is then Goro,” Akira starts and Akechi shoots a glare. 

“Akechi.” the clarification of the name, Akira wonders what it means. In the confines of Akechi’s mind  _ who  _ gets to call him Goro. 

“Sorry, Akechi. So?” Akechi pauses again and sighs, finally placing the phone in his pocket. Akira’s phone  **_dings_ ** with a notification. 

“Don’t mind me, answer your text.” 

VIOLET

Oh!

VIOLET

I told my coach about what’s happening! She said it’d be good for me to go to the convention and compete! To make sure i dont stress out and stuff 

VIOLET

And we got some breakfast together, I saved you some if you want. I got a LOT. BUT IF YOU DONT WANT IT. I’ll eat it. Its sooooooooooo good. 

Akira smiles and Akechi sees it. 

JOKER

Go ahead and eat it. You sound like you really want it. 

VIOLET

You’re the best. 

  
  


“Good news I’m assuming?” Akechi asks. 

“Just a pleasant conversation, which is what we were having - because you were  _ about _ to say yes to us playing Knack on the PS4.” 

“Knack? Do you own that?” Akechi asks in genuine disbelief. 

“I can if you do. Do you know how easy it is to steal a game these days?” 

“Watch your mouth, you’re admitting this in front of a detective,” Akechi says and Akira plays a delightful gasp. Akechi rolls his eyes before straightening his back. He was starting to kill his posture just a bit, lax against the train door but it’s quickly fixed.“I’d rather play something competitive. To showcase our individual strengths.” 

Akira rolls his eyes.

“We can do that too. We can play all kinds of games.” You just have to say yes. “But I want to start with Knack.” 

“Your stubborn insistence to play Knack of all things isn’t as charming as you think Akira.”

“Akechi it’ll be fun its Knack!” Akira insists again proving Akechi's point. The young man throws out the classic puppy dog eyes causing onlookers to give a glance in curiosity. What did the scene look like to them one would have to wonder. Akechi turns his head.

“Fine. I’ll buy Knack the second I’m in my hotel room. And then I’ll call you when I’m free. Don’t expect anything you know I’m a busy man.” 

“You’re going to make time for me Akechi! You  _ do  _ care!” Akira’s tempted for the briefest of second to pull Akechi into an embrace but then he remembers the first time people were close to him and how it threw him off.

“I’m not going to make time for you, I'm going to sacrifice sleep…  **_don’t look into that_ ** _ ,”  _ Akechi growls the last statement and for the briefest of seconds, Akira can see another hint of joy. Akechi clears his throat as the train starts to come to a stop. “Then after we beat that I’ll destroy you and everything you care about in Injustice.”

The train stops. And Akechi is smirking - mirrored is Akira’s competitive smirk.

“It’s a date.” The black-haired boy responds. The door swings open and in the rush of moving people the two are separated by space, but their vision remains locked on each other - like a question to be asked. Who's going to turn away first? 

Answer: Goro Akechi. 

As Akechi starts to walk away, luggage in hand Akira steps after him. They are far away now and Akira wonders if Akechi would hear him if he shouts.

“Who's your main?” He asks, loud but not a shout.

“Superman. And yours?” Akechi asks without turning around. Akira laughs - of course, it is. 

“Batman.” Akechi laughs - of course, it is. No more words are said as the distance between the two grows and grows despite going the same way.

…

Akira Kurusu sits in the lobby. He’d be more nervous if his Lyft driver here wasn’t a master of storytelling. Taking his mind off of the incoming encounter. But still, he can’t deny the level of unrest that exists in the beating organ of his ribs.

VIOLET

be there soon!!

JOKER

Meet you in the lobby! 

He keeps rereading the message over and over. Refreshing his app. Despite his outward collected appearance, Akira has his fists clenched.

YUSUKE

He seems more stressed than usual 

SHIHO

Facts.

AKIRA

I’m the shining example of calm.

YUSUKE

Under normal circumstances, I’d agree 

RYUJI

Yusukes right dude I can tell in just the way you’re texting

YUSUKE

however I can sense the tension in your words. Like a bullet about to drop

ANN

🥺🥺 Akira it’ll be okay 🥺🥺

SHIHO

don’t be poetic NOW yusuke

YUSUKE 

I was thinking of adding poetic captions to my uploaded pieces is it not working?

AKIRA

this is your fault ryuji

AKIRA

I’ve got some poetry books you can read them when I get back Yusuke

The door to the lobby swings open and Akira quickly glances to see if there’s any familiar red hair. Not a sign, just a bunch of different colors but not a single distinct red. 

RYUJI

dude i toooools you I’m sorry

RYUJI

Besides isn’t this great for you! You’ll be going to a con with a cute girl!

FUTABA

A girl who LIKES YOU BTW

YUSUKE

aren’t you in school?

FUTABA

aren’t YOU in school?

SHIHO

Guys! Akira’s the attention rn!

YUSUKE

I’m in my dorm room actually

FUTABA

coming over to steal your stuff

YUSUKE

You will not.

ANN

Akira, you got this just be you! Shiho and i are going to be there tonight we can all hang

FUTABA

YEAH! And I’ll be there on the final day so if you aren’t already smooching on her I’m going to embarrass you in front of her

SHIHO

Don’t worry she won’t. 

FUTABA

I totally will.

AKIRA

Thank you all for the support. I couldn’t ask. For greater friends.

Ryuji is right, this is every young man’s dream come true. But he wishes it wasn’t so last minute. He didn’t get enough time to emotionally prepare. 

“I’m sorry I really have to get going-“ 

“Come on we both got a con ticket! We can hang out-it’ll be fun! Maybe we can hit up one of the after-parties later” Akira’s eyes turn to the sound of the sounds of disagreements. A man with the idea of boundaries out the window with a smile on his face talks to a young girl whose own smile is fake. There to appear civil. Akira looks around. People see but don’t move. Security is close but just - standing there. 

He hates that. And that boiling wrath inside of him threatens to smash from his ribs. 

“Thank you but like I said-“

“Don’t be such a-“

“Excuse me.” Akira is next to them in a second. Interrupting the man's line of thought. The young streamer scowls and sways on his feet. His noticeable height is evident as he’s looking down on the man. 

“Hey- brat. Back up this is a private conversation.”

“She said she’s fine. So leave.” Akira says. The man blinks and looks between the two of them. 

“Don’t be such a cockblock kid, come on I’m just messing around-“

“Leave.” Akira repeats it and he can see the man back peddling. The girl gets some much-needed space between her and her aggressor, standing closer to Akira despite her own fear that likely exists in the black-dressed, jacket wearing young man that came out of nowhere. 

“Kid look, your hero ship is getting annoying if you don’t back up.” 

“If you’re going to punch you better punch hard. I didn’t bleed from bigger things. And I’ve made bigger people bleed. ” The words that fly out of his mouth aren’t a threat, they're a promise. A promise Akira is willing to see through. The man stutters but balls his fists anyways like he’s willing to go that far. But Akira can see that he doesn’t have the same resolve he does. He’ll go far - but Akira will go  _ farther _ .

“Hey! Stop!” A man in a security uniform runs up to them. But his attention isn’t focused on the man, it's focused on Akira. He separates the two of them.

“Let’s not start any fights gentleman or I’ll be forced to take both of your badges!”

“What-?!” The perverted man says in complete shock he’d be punished for his actions. Akira doesn’t say anything. His eyes only remain on the man and the woman who retreated behind him. The man kisses his teeth and curses under his breath before walking away. The security guard, probably glad it didn’t escalate further just sighs and gives Akira a scornful glance. 

“Don’t go starting fights alright - our staff was warned about you.”

Akira smiles.

“Of course officer, I’ll be on my best behavior.” as long as you do your job he wants to add. But chooses that right now his snark can wait, it’s probably best to make sure the girl is safe. The guard gives a final warning before adjusting his cap and walking away when there’s enough distance Akira turns around. The mask of the delinquent troublemaker goes and comes in a mask Akira happily wears. A mask of reassurance.

“Are you alright?” He asks, he keeps his voice low and his tone calm. And he makes sure that he’s looking at her but not invading any space. The girl nods. 

“Sorry about that. Some people can be the worst right? And I’m talking about more than just the security guard.” He says with a smirk in an attempt to ease the tension and the girl laughs. 

“Thank you Mr—“ she’s younger than him. She’s close to Futaba's age. Attached to her hip is a camera of some sort and her beret rests comfortably on her hair of silver. 

“Akira. Mr- was my dad's name.” The girl chuckles again as she introduces herself as Hikari. Akira gives her his contact info just in case that guy from earlier makes an unwelcome return before me Hikari bows and says she’s going to meet her friends. Akira watches her go deeper into the lobby all with a gentle smile.

“Joker?” It’s not the name that calls his attention, it's the voice. It’s the soft way she says his name. The way it’s like a melody to his ears. The voice that’s a paradox just on its own! From the way, it can cause his heart to jump - to beat even faster than it already does but at the same time, it can put him at ease. He turns around to find...

“Sorry was that too informal - haha - maybe I should have used Akira.” Sumire Yoshizawa stands out amongst the crowd. Bright red hair and nervous expression. She holds her luggage tightly like she’s afraid it’ll slip away, and her glasses are fogging you slightly from how hard she’s breathing. Every other voice in the room dies out - faces dads except for hers. The detail of her dress, the detail of her lips, the rising and falling of her chest - he focuses on every part in seconds. And in his heart, there was an unexpected longing for her, like she’s been missing for years and she’s finally returned. 

And maybe she has, maybe Sumire is the one factor in Akira’s life that was never there. A factor in his life his whole soul knew he needed. Is this what love was? Real love?

She’s beautiful. She’s so beautiful. 

How long was she there? What did she see? Did she see the part of him his parents saw as a danger to their peaceful lives? The part of him that made the adults at Shujin and for his entire life wary of him? Will she fear him if she knew how angry he could be? Did she see the fists that clenched and the threat he made to the man? Is it still wrong for him to worry about things like that? Didn’t he change?

Say something - say something - say  **_something._ ** Akira Kurusu opens his mouth as the world stands still. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. They say don't meet your idols - even if they're your cute crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the game is Catfish - except the guy, you're crushing on isn't some old guy or some strange kid - he might actually just be some violent psychopath.
> 
> He's still super handsome though.

Akira Kurusu was handsome. So handsome - like the sun could die one day and his smile could brighten the world in its place. She knew this, she knew this in every VOD she obsessed over, in every FaceTime turned from minutes to hours, from the pictures she’s saved on her phone in hound adoration. She knew he was handsome when he put the effort in ( almost even effortlessly) but it never occurred to her how handsome he was.

It’s everything one would expect, heart, skipping beats, butterflies in the stomach, and the overwhelming need to rush into his arms and press her lips against every part. Hold him tight and never let go even if Gods themselves would come to separate them. Oh god Sumire you’re in too deep, she thinks to herself. But she can’t help it - she can’t help it. 

So why doesn’t she move? Why not be a proper lovestruck idiot and run into his arms. Confess to him? 

Oh, that’s right - because he’s terrifying.

“I’ve made bigger people bleed.” He said to that man who ran away with his tail tucked in between his legs. Contrasted between the calm yet almost spiteful direction he gave the security guard. They were watching him? Do they know about him? His balled fists, cold face, dangerous voice. The anger. The Akira she was seeing now is somehow different than the Akira she became used to on streams. The Akira who obsessed over the very details of The Sonic the Hedgehog movie. The Akira who happily showed off his bike to her. The Akira who made the cheesiest romantic gestures through hours spent in Sims or the Akira who got a shiny Articuno first try. No this was different. It made her hesitate - and she wonders if she should feel bad for even doing that. 

“Akira…” she says his name like maybe it’s a plea for things to make sense. 

…

“ I still don’t know how I feel about you going off on your own to meet a guy you met online! “ Makoto criticizes. Sumire laughs and hopes her blush is hidden from her distracted coach who sits in the front seat. The drive to the hotel she and Akira would be staying at was nerve-wracking alone. And she can tell her coach was rightfully upset that Sumire would bounce her already strict time around to attend a convention like this. And of course, her friends were rightfully worried, but at this exact moment, Sumire couldn’t care about that kind of stuff. The mere image of meeting Akira face to face was tearing her heart apart.

“What if he hurts you or something. He’s going to be the only person you know there!”

“Makoto, it’ll be okay! Akira’s a good guy!” Sumire relays.

“He better be. Or I’ll kill him.” 

“I believe you.” The redhead sighs. She wishes Haru was here, just to have someone who's got the ability to calm Makoto down.

“Just promise you’ll text me every night  _ and  _ every morning! And if he makes you uncomfortable.“

“ I won’t be with him the entire time! I still have gymnastics to do! Plus we’re staying in different rooms! Probably on the same floor so he’d have to get into my room somehow!”

“I still don’t trust him. And are you sure you can handle running back and from gymnastics to the convention center? “ she’s putting on her mom’s voice. Sumire gives a small laugh on her end.

“Makoto-“

“Sorry, sorry I’m doing it again. I just-“ pause, hesitation she can picture Makoto's grip on the pen. “I just want you to be safe Sumire.” Losing Kasumi made them all grieve. But for Sumire, it made her weak. 

“I will.” She promises. 

At the Hotel entrance, Sumire Yoshizawa bites her bottom lip in anticipation as Coach Hiraguchi helps unload her luggage. The suitcase was filled with both her gymnastics stuff and outfits she had planned to wear throughout. She couldn’t look her coach in the eye, she felt like she was letting her down. 

“Yoshizawa.” 

“Sensei?” Here it comes the verbal lashing that Sumire was waiting for. The verbal lashing that would reduce her to tears.

“Are you sure you can commit to this?” Coach Hiraguchi asks in a calmer tone than expected. Sumire blinks.

“S-Sensei?”

“The decision is your own Sumire- but running up and down. From one place to the next. Staying up who knows how long? I just hope you aren’t overexerting yourself.”

“I’ll be fine Sensei!” She says. Or she hopes. There isn’t enough conviction she thinks, not enough resolve. Maybe that’s why Coach Hiraguchi hums instead of saying anything at first.

“I trust you Sumire. Just make sure you aren’t diving into more you can handle - remember what you told me how important your dream was to you.” Coach Hiraguchi says as she walks back into the Lyft. Sumire nods and gives a bow to her coach. 

“And if this boyfriend of yours does anything to you. I’ll snap his spine.” 

…

“Sumire…” he says her name and it’s so soft that she wants to dive into it. Lie in his arms and have him sing her a song. Whisper the struggles of the world away. 

It’s distracting she doesn’t even notice when a cosplayer accidentally bumps into her pushing her forward.

“Sorry! Sorry! I have to find my friends sorry!” She says as Sumire wracks with whose embrace she landed in. Akira’s grip is secure, it’s tight, it’s making her blush.

“Are you okay?” 

Sumire can only nod at first, begging her heart to cease. “Y-yeah thanks for catching me. You’re fast.”

“It’s those uh - cat-like reflexes all the gamers have.” Akira says with a half chuckle. Sumire chuckles too as she readjusts herself. “It’s good to meet you. Face to face Sumire.”

“You too! Sorry for not texting a friend called me about something important on the way here. How was the train ride?” 

“Eventful. To say the least.” Akira takes a glance at the reception line. “We should probably grab our place in line. Otherwise, we’ll be stuck in this lobby for a while.”

Sumire's eyes follow his and she also notices the intense crowd that’s starting to form. People of different types were gathered to receive their hotel keys, the final barrier between them, and all the enjoyment that comes with the convention. The hotel staff kept on happy faces but she had to wonder if they were already exhausted by the event. She notices that they aren’t talking about the elephant in the room. The display she just saw, but if he won’t bring it up then neither should she. So instead she gives the smiling Akira a nod and the two make their way. 

She never minds waiting in line. But waiting with Akira made the experience much -  **_much_ ** better. From the way, he was able to find humor in anything or to the way he spoke so fondly to a fan that would recognize him in line. By law of association, they would recognize her as well but Akira handled the public with ease like it was a stage and he was the performer. It was mesmerizing, and the way he interacted was different than the way she interacted with gymnastics fans. She feels out of her element. 

But eventually, though they got separated in the end, they were able to exchange their tickets for room keys and con passes. And the two stood comfortable in an elevator as it rose to the top floor. Sumire lets out a breath one Akira catches. 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights.”

“N-no!”

“That’s good because I am. You have to be my rock Sumire-Chan.” 

The redhead giggles before latching on to Akira’s arm to join his play, lifting her back foot to her tippy toes in a fluid motion. “Of course! I’ll keep you safe heights know not to mess with me.”

“Ah thank goodness I’m with Sumire Yoshizawa, master of heights.” He follows with a wave of the hand and a proper roll of the eyes but his smirk never goes away. And Sumire never unlatches from him. 

“I didn’t take you as afraid of anything Akira.”

“Hm?”

“You just seem so full of courage, I never expected it.” She says. 

“I’ve got my fears.”

Sumire thinks he’s joking again. But the silence that comes makes her think otherwise. So she tugs, even if against her judgment. “Tell me one Akira.”

“One? What do I get out of it?”

“You just have to tell me one. Simple. I’ll buy you dinner tonight if you do.”

“Ooh, that’s a good deal.” He pauses and grabs a string of hair with his free hand. A gesture she’s all too familiar with. ( she wants to run her hands through his hair )

“Fine. I’m afraid of heights obviously.”

“You already told me that!”

“Okay okay, I’m afraid of losing people. That one day I’ll end up alone.” 

“That could never happen.” She wants to finish and say that she’ll always have him. She doesn’t though. Part of her knows it’s out of fear, another part of her knows it’s because she doesn’t think she’s good enough. So she bites her tongue and lets him continue.

“Yeah but I’m always afraid I guess. I’ve been alone before - and I didn’t have control of my life. So I guess I’m also afraid of that.”

“Losing control?”

“Losing my freedom. I used to be afraid of losing control. But grew out of it.”

“Oh…” she looks down, she hasn’t grown out of any of her fears. They just took the form in a girl’s grave. 

“You know what I’m also afraid of?”

“You only had to say one Akira,” 

“Yeah but I want multiple free dinners.”

“Fine!” She giggles. Leans in. Their breaths are in sync. “What else?”

“That you’ll stop holding me.”

“That’s a weird-“ blink. Blink. Blink. She looks to her still clutched embrace and her face heats red. Before she can get a word in the elevator door dings open. Akira laughs and when she’s finally let go of him he fans his luggage and hers and starts to walk ahead. 

“Come on!” 

Sumire has to gather herself before she can move, but her face is still matching her hair. 

They walked down the hallway, each room had the bustle of noise in it. Some even had their doors open where people were loudly chatting amongst each other. She stuck close by Akira but not in any way that their arms would touch again. She’s still grappling with how natural it felt to hold him. 

“Which room are you again?” He asks. 

“Oh- I never said my bad. I’m 1019. What about you?” Akira stops in place after she speaks. She can’t see his eyes because of the glare of his glasses but she can tell with the way he rummages in his pocket for something that there’s something wrong. “Akira-?”

He takes out his own room key and looks ahead. “This can’t be right,” he mutters under his breath. 

“What can’t be right?” 

Akira takes the key in his hand and hands it to Sumire. The redhead looks at it with a confused expression wondering what exactly could be wrong with it. But as her eyes examine the electronic it all clicks. Written right on Akira’s keys are the numbers: 1019. The two shoot each other a confused glance and look to the room to their right. 1019.

“No-no-no way,” Sumire says with a stutter, flustered as her heartbeat accelerated. But she presses his key to the door and it opens. Then she opens it and shuts it just to make sure. Pressing her own key brings the same results.

“This has to be a mistake.” She hears him say but her mind is focused on the worst ( or best ) possible outcome of her staying in the same hotel with Akira. It almost doesn’t feel real. It feels ripped right out of one of those mangas that Makoto and Haru reads. This can’t be real, this can’t be real. 

But the door opens and reveals one bed. One couch. And one bathroom. Yet just enough space for two. And with one look at each other Sumire Yoshizawa and Akira Kurusu’s hearts match speed and faces match hue. 

…

In a dark room dimly lit by numerous blue-light monitors, Futaba Sakura pushes up her glasses with a triumphant smile. Morgana scratches against her thigh as he comfortably rests in her lap so Futaba gives him a much-needed pat. 

“Jeez, kitty you're so needy. I’m helping your owner out, you know!”

“Meow?” 

“Yeah! Akira’s smart, handsome, a real go-getter, a patron of justice  **_but_ ** he’s a total level one noob when it comes to girls! He’s almost Ryuji levels of bad.” 

“Mew-” 

“Exactly! Which is why we came up with this brilliant scheme! Step one is to get Sumire to go to the convention is step one! Step two is to get them to have as much face-time with each other! Which is where I come in!” she leans back in her chair as her smile comes to her face, she hoists Morgana up and turns the cat around to her computer screens. 

“Using my excellent skills I hacked into the Tartarus-Con room assignments! Assigning Akira and Sumire the same room was easy, but making sure that they had no choice but to talk to each other I took the initiative and made sure they got the couples’ suite. No other option but to sleep in the same bed!” Futaba chuckles to herself and Morgana meows loudly once more. 

“You’re right Morgana I am a genius! This is all to help Akira out  _ and  _ because Shiho promised me she’d buy me a game if I did it.” Although she has no doubt in her heart that if it was to help Akira she would have done it without question, but Shiho promised her a game - so she’s going to get that game.

“Err Futaba?” 

“Eep!” She swivels her chair around to see Sojiro leaning at the door with raised brows of confusion ( and probably a hint of fatherly concern ) and an unlit cigarette.

“I was coming up here to ask what you wanted for dinner, but now I’m more concerned about why you’re talking to the cat.” 

“You-! You said you'd start knocking!”

“Huh? I did-I did knock!” 

“No, you didn’t! Soooojiiiiroooo!” The loving argument between father and daughter continues in the late night of Yongen-Jaya. Before of course ending with a hot and usual plate of curry - even for Morgana too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Stay frosty!


End file.
